


The Thin Line

by Anki_Shai



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Fic, F/M, Fairy Tale charaters, Leah and Diaval are best friends, Maleficent and the evil queen (ouat) are best friends, Maleficent is the owner of a nice cafe and library, Past Stefan and Maleficent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anki_Shai/pseuds/Anki_Shai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hate is a strong word to define your relationship with a person you are just getting to know and the one you found yourself unwillingly raising your best friend’s child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unwilling Meetings

 

  _This is the story of how I fell in love with the most infuriating, stubborn, cold, witty, intelligent, beautiful, sad and gentle woman I have ever met in my short life._

_This is the story of how I lost everything I love because, sometimes, love isn’t enough._

_But, I am pretty sure you want to hear the story from the very beginning, right?_

_Well, then, I guess everything started when Aurora, sweet, lovely, innocent, playful and loving Aurora was given to us after a terrible accident. She was an orphan and we were the only ones left to take care of her. We were throw into an unwilling situation of raising a child that wasn’t even ours._

_We didn’t even like each other! Some said we hated each other!!_

_Wait, this is how the story starts but I guess you should also know this is not how we meet.  The story of how we met goes like this:_

 

**Chapter 1**

**Unwilling Meetings**

 

“No.” He said firmly shaking his head, waving his hands in front of him and most importantly closing his eyes.

He knew if he were to open them Leah would be doing her best impersonation of puppy dog eyes and Diaval would be falling all over again by her cuteness. He was decided to never let those dangerous blue eyes convinced him to do something against his will or utterly stupid or dangerous. Not again, anyway.

“Dival! Please!” She all but begged him her warm hands closing around his, her voice uttering her childhood nickname for him.

“No, I said not to you before when you tried it in college, when you got a job, and let’s not dwell when we were in high school or way before that.” Diaval replied dryly, he opened one eye to see Leah pouting at him wearing her wedding dress.

“Oh, those weren’t so terrible! I did get you laid, didn’t I?”

“No, you didn’t!” Diaval moved away indignantly. “It was my handsome self and my incomparable charm what got me laid nothing else.”

“Oh, Diaval, I promise you she is beautiful, smart and I know you’ll like her.” Then as an after thought. "And please, laid down the ego, ou're not as charming or handsome as you think you are."

"How dare you!" Diaval replied dramatically, Leah giggled and Diaval winked at her.

"Please?" Leah asked again.

Diaval sighed placing his hand on the nape of his neck; glancing at Leah with the same tenderness he had done so all his life.

“You know that isn’t the problem, Li.” Diaval commented affectionately at her, the young woman smiled nodding.

“I know. But you need to go out, meet new people.” Leah sighed. “I’m not asking you to marry her; I just thought you may like her. She is really nice once you get to know her and I know you’ll like her if you give her the chance.”

“Isn’t she the ex of your husband?” Diaval gauged the reaction from Leah, the woman winced her eyes darting around before returning to her best friend.

“No, they were never together.” Leah mumbled Diaval noticed the sudden change of tone and he knew there was a story there he didn’t know about. “But I was told she did have feelings for him.”

Diaval made a face but Leah soon erased his expression with a punch to his arm. He smiled apologetically at her, it was no secret between them Diaval didn’t like Stephan LeRoi. But Leah, for some unknown reason, had fallen in love with the man starting a lasting relationship that ended up with them getting married. As her best friend, Diaval had been made honorary best man of the bride; the wedding had been perfect for the both of them to reconnect and for Leah to arrange a sort of blind date for him.

“Come, I just ask you to make her company. I really don’t want her to feel alone or anything.” Leah commented hooking her arm with him. “I was surprised to see she did come. You just have to accompany her, don’t let her feel alone and out of place and that’s it.”

“That’s it? I can let go, make her company without you arranging a surprise blind date dinner in your new home or anything?” Diaval eyed his friend with suspicion.

“I promise.” Leah said placing her right hand on her chest.

“Very well, let me do my speech and then you can introduce me to this Maleficent woman.” Diaval shook his head scrunching up his nose. “Who the hell calls their children _Maleficent_ anyway?”

“Oh, be nice, _Diaval.”_ Leah hit him lightly on his arm rolling her eyes leading them to the table were her husband was waiting for her.

*****

Leah arrived to the reception with Diaval by her side, her eyes shone brightly when they fell upon the form of her husband. Diaval rolled his eyes but stretched his free arm in front of him indicating his friend she could join the man of her heart. Leah made her way to the main table hugging and then kissing Stefan under everyone’s claps and happy expressions.

Diaval looked around the room where he could spot familiar faces. Most of them were university friends, childhood friends, some of the people that Leah had known at work and his parents. The people Diaval didn’t know well came from Stefan’s side. Stefan was an orphan, or so Leah told Diaval once, apparently he had grown in the system and made his way to the state government as a representative. For no one was a mystery the man was aiming to be a Senator.

The room went silent Diaval turned to realize he was standing up in front of an audience with a glass of champagne on his hand. He smiled sheepishly; clearing his throat he lifted his glass.

“I met Leah when she was still innocent.” Some laughter, he winced when Leah hit him. “What I meant to say, of course, is that I met her when we were still learning to walk.”

Diaval smiled charmingly at his public, he even winked to one of the young bridesmaid before speaking again.

“When she introduced Stefan to me,” Here he turned to the man in question, Stefan shook his head in embarrassment for the man remembered the day pretty well. “I waited until she left us alone and I threatened him.”

 “Go Diaval!” More laughter, Diaval inclined his head to his friend in the back. For a brief moment, his black eyes found the form of a young woman sitting in the back, almost as if she was hiding from everyone else.

“I told Stefan they would ever find his body if he were to hurt Leah.” Diaval smiled wickedly at Stefan, winking at Leah who merely rolled her eyes. “Then, Leah told me I was the one who was going to disappear if I ever do something to Stefan.”

Diaval chuckled when Leah hit him again, “I’ve never seen you so happy or so in love with anyone Li. You have never threatened before after I threatened your boyfriends. And I mean, I’ve met all the men you have dated. All hundredth of them.”

“Diaval!”

“What?” Diaval exclaimed innocently, Stefan raised his eyebrows at his wife who was blushing while glaring at her best friend. “I mean, I’m exaggerating, of course, I think they were less than fifty…and most of them I scared away with my prowess and threats.”

There was more laughter, Leah’s face softened even though she was still trying to glare at his best friend. Diaval shook his head pursing his lips wishfully.

“Sorry, Li, you know I love teasing you.” Diaval winked at her, Leah shook her head resting her back against Stefan, the man was smiling as well listening attentively to Diaval’s speech.

“Leah is happy and it is all because of you Stefan. She really has been my best friend all my life and I’ve always asked for one thing to every shooting star I see in the sky.” Diaval looked at his audience then back at Leah. “I’ve always asked for your happiness, and today…today I could see my wishes were heard. For Leah and Stefan and their happy ending!”

Everyone in the room cheer, all of them lifted their glasses and toast to the happy couple. Diaval turned his eyes, the woman from early was still sitting, crossed leg looking cold and serious her glass had long ago be emptied.

“That was a nice speech.” Stefan commented drinking from a glass of water, he then narrowed his eyes first at Diaval then at Leah. “Fifty?”

“Oh, don’t you start.” Leah said playfully, Stefan chuckled kissing her softly. “Diaval likes to exaggerate mainly because he thought I have someone new in my room just like him.”

“Hey! You can't blame me for being my handsome self.” Diaval smiled cheekily at her both, Stefan and Leah laughed at the proud expression on the man.

Music started filling the room; people would talk animatedly while the food was being served. Diaval stood up excusing himself when the couple started kissing and whispering sweet things to one another. He loved Leah, but this show of affection made him shiver in an exasperate way. He really found those shows cheap, the story of a really fake relationship between two people. Of course, he knew they were at their wedding which may excuse them for such behavior…still; one should never eat in front of starving man.

The young man walked around greeting the people in the room, Diaval nursed the glass of rum he just stole from one of the tables with his mind taking in the new faces. He liked this game; he would watch people and try to see what made them work. They used to do it when they were teens, Leah and he would sit for hours watching people in the football field or the canteen laughing at some of their theories. Diaval cocked his head; his black eyes took in a young couple whispering to one another while glancing at the corner of the room. Diaval frowned he knew these two; one of them was Leah workmate and the other one was the shallow boyfriend of hers.  They were the biggest gossipers Diaval had ever met. The woman, Reba, knew every single story happening in the office and her boyfriend, Carl, knew every single one happening in the school he taught.

Diaval furrowed her brows; he saw the judgmental glint in their eyes. She recognized the look of pure disgust crossing Reba’s face and the sneer and tiny bit of lust shown in Carl’s face. Reba would, from time to time, turned her eyes to the corner then back at Carl, the man would nod shivering in disgust.

Diaval turned to see the poor victim of Reba’s judgment when his eyes fell upon a solitary figure. It was the woman he had seen when giving his speech. For a moment, his black eyes took in the young woman who was glancing at nothing in particular. From his position he could see she was young, perhaps she was his same age or a year or two older. She was beautiful, with sharp cheekbones, long neck, slender frame and long, smooth legs. She had beautiful hair, black and straight, falling comfortably on her back, her lips were full and red complementing those bright eyes.

The woman tensed her hand rolling slowly the glass in her hand; she blinked slowly and then turned to the source of her discomfort. Diaval felt a jolt of electricity when those eyes locked with his; she had the most intense stare he had ever seen. And yet, there was no emotion behind it, she was cold lacking interest when her eyes took in his presence. Her perfectly made eyebrow rose questioningly at him.

The young man lifted his glass in a gesture of toast, his smiled bright and cheerful. The woman pursed her lips, rolling her eyes before turning around. Diaval scoffed, it wasn’t as if he was trying to make a move on her! He was trying to be polite; after being caught watching her, after she probably noticed Reba and her boy watching her with not so kind eyes. Diaval winced. The woman didn’t seem to know anyone at the party; she was alone in a corner of the room. The young man sighed moving away from his spot walking towards her.

“I’m not interested.” She had a deep, velvety voice; entrancing if it wasn’t by the coldness and the authority behind it.

Diaval opened his mouth, huffing indignantly at those words, “I just wanted to apologize for staring, and I don’t think we know each other.”

“I’m not interested either way.” The woman said shooting him an annoyed stare.

Diaval stood frozen in place, he opened and closed his mouth trying to come up with a response but; what do you say to a comment like that? He could certainly find some colorful words to reply but, that wouldn’t be right…right?

“Oh, I see you’re getting to know each other.” Leah hooked her arm with Diaval’s one smiling cheerfully at the both of them.

Diaval cocked his brow shooting his best friend an incredulous stare while the woman snorted shaking her head. Leah hesitated for a moment before squeezing Diaval’s arm in warning.

“Maleficent, I’m so happy you could make it.” Leah said softly at the woman, her lips curling into a gentle smile. “This is Diaval. My best friend, I trust you remember me mentioning him sometime?”

Maleficent eyed Diaval with disdain, her lips curling up into a sarcastic face, “Yes, he is just as _charming_ as you told me he was. You just forgot to mention he likes to _watch_.”

Leah shoot Diaval a glare, but Diaval merely deepened his frown at the woman.

“I’m sorry; it wasn’t my intention to stare.” Diaval commented.“Not that there was anything worth _staring_ at. However, I was curious what was doing a woman like yourself, a stranger, alone in a room full of familiar faces.”

“Diaval!” Leah exclaimed letting go of his arm while reproach filled her face. Diaval had the sense to feel bad about his words; he didn’t know why he reacted in such a way. He turned to find himself under the woman’s glare.

“What a charming little thing you are, _Diaval.”_ Maleficent replied standing up, the young woman turned her eyes to Leah. “I see you like to surround yourself with the best specimen of the male kind. Not a wonder you marry Stefan.”

The woman turned around and left. Leah watched her while biting her lower lip, Diaval blinked confusedly having a feeling he was missing something from the interaction. Leah sighed tilting her head to make sure no one but Diaval was listening to her.

“She is a little difficult, but you could have been more kind. I’ve seen Reba and Carl glaring at her ever since she arrived.” Leah shook her head.

“Sorry, it’s just… She implied I was a creep!” Diaval crossed his arms. “Besides, she was being a bitch when I approach her to apologize…”

Leah smiled weakly at him, “Don’t worry. I think I’m going to talk to her.”

Diaval watched Leah leave. There was an uneasy feeling in his heart, something he knew he was missing from this interaction, Leah had always worried about the people she got to know and love. It was part of who she was and more times than Diaval cared to count, it usually was the cause of heartbreak from her part.  The black-haired man turned around to see Stefan was looking around before sneaking out. Diaval frowned and soon found himself following Stefan.

Diaval walked around the private garden of the club.

The area had been reserved for the wedding by Diaval’s parents with the help of Leah’s god-father, one of the most important senators in the country. Leah’s parents had died when she was ten; her father had been a senator as well, one of the most important people in the politics of the country. Diaval’s father had been best friends with Leah’s father, that’s how they met. That’s how they forged their friendship. The custody of Leah had fallen in the hands of Hank Blackwings who took her in like a daughter while Diaval protected and love her like a sister. While Leah could have paid her wedding with the money she inherited from both her parents; Hank had thought an honor to make everything for her. Leah had accepted with tears in her eyes.

Diaval walked down the rocky path stopping when he reached voices. It was a man and a woman, both of them seemed to be arguing about something. Diaval frowned looking around only to notice he was alone, hesitating he stepped forward to a dinosaur shape bush.

“…You can’t!”

“Why the hell no?” The woman exclaimed, Diaval looked affronted he knew those voices. Stefan and Maleficent.

“Mal, you…”

“Do not call me that.” The voice was low and dangerous, filled with anger and hatred. “You made your choice, you don’t have a right to try and direct my life anymore, Stefan.”

“Wasn’t this what we want?” The man said and as Diaval listened he felt dread taking hold of his heart.

“Fuck you, Stefan.” The woman suddenly sounded broken. “Fuck you. This is what you want. Leah…Leah is a good woman.”

“She isn’t you.” Stefan mumbled before the sound of something hitting flesh reached Diaval’s ears. Diaval leaned forward to see what was happening.

Stefan had his head turned with Maleficent standing in front of him with her arm raised. Her faced was expressionless, but her breathing was agitated. Stefan shook his head caressing his cheek, he gave Maleficent a once over sneering at her.

“You were always like this.” Stefan scoffed. “Whatever, do whatever you want, Maleficent. I don’t care anymore.”

Stefan left.

Maleficent stood there, stoic and frozen.

Diaval was dizzy trying to digest this new information. On his best friend wedding. He clenched his fists, he never liked Stefan. Never. But, Leah was charmed by him and Stefan always treated her well, he was always special with Leah. Diaval’s mother loved him and his father was ready to sponsor him to move forward in his career as a politician. But this…Diaval turned around and went looking for Leah.

It took him about fifteen minutes to find her. Leah was coming into the room from one of the adjacent doors. She brightened up when she saw him, Diaval’s face must have given him away for the young woman looked worriedly at him.

“Are you okay?”

“Leah, I need to tell you something…”

“Oh, there you are wife of mine!” Stefan approached them dramatically placing his hand on his forehead, Leah giggled when the man picked her up placing a kiss on her forehead.

Diaval scowled looking away for a moment, he tried to calm himself thinking on a way to speak with Leah alone.

“Diaval, are you okay? You look…angry.” Leah said, Stefan eyed him kindly and it took Diaval every ounce of self-control he possess to not say anything in the room full of people on his best friend’s wedding.

“No, I…it’s oaky…”

“Oh, don’t tell me you’re still angry at Maleficent.” Leah said, Stefan perked up at the mention of the woman.

“Maleficent? So, you met Mal?” Stefan said wincing. “I hope she wasn’t a lot of trouble. I know she can be difficult…”

“No, she was okay.” Diaval cut in, Leah narrowed her eyes, Stefan opened his shocked. “She was really fine, as a matter of fact, I wish to speak to her, apologize for my lack of tact and perhaps…start over.”

Stefan turned his attention to Diaval, his eyes gleaming strangely at the young man, his brows furrowing slightly. Leah for her part smile brightly at him.

“Oh, I knew you like her!” Leah said triumphal turning to her husband. “See? I told you Diaval would like her and Maleficent would come around.”

“I still think Diaval is not Maleficent’s type.” Stefan said stifled. “No offense, man. But Maleficent is…picky.”

“Oh, I’ve always like a challenge.” Diaval replied suddenly feeling in a strange zone. “But, anyway, where is she?”

“I was looking for you, by the way.” Leah spoke softly turning to Stefan first. “Did you talk to her? She seemed…off.”

“Yes, I noticed. I try to but…” Stefan trailed off, Diaval narrowed his eyes at the man Stefan caressed his wife’s face. “She is angry. I don’t think I should speak with her. You seem to get to her better, dear.”

Leah pursed her lips, her clear, blue eyes turned to Stefan then to Diaval; the DJ chose that moment to announce the official dance of the couple. Leah opened her eyes in delight, there was some hesitation there too, Diaval knew what was worrying her at the moment.

“Go.” Diaval said his eyes softening at the childish delight and happiness in Leah’s face. “I’ll look for her.”

“Thank you, Dival.” The woman leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, she moved in between the claps from the presents calling to Stefan who didn’t move from his spot. Stefan smiled signaling Leah to wait for him.

“Look, Diaval…” Stefan started but he soon stopped when Diaval’s hand closed around his forearm with more strength that was necessary. Stefan almost winced when the grip from Diaval turned painful on his arm.

“I don’t know what your deal is. But if you hurt Leah, I’m going to fucking kill you.” Stefan opened his eyes, there was fear behind his brown eyes and then Diaval smiled sweetly at him. “Now, I’m going to escort Maleficent like Leah asked me and perhaps, she can clarify to me what the both of you were speaking about in the garden.”

Stefan stood rigid watching as Diaval left.

They would never speak of this incident ever again. But Diaval would watch Stefan closely and Stefan would always feel the black eyes of Diaval on him at all times.

Diaval met the woman in the parking lot, she was speaking to someone on the phone her face was a mask of indifference but her eyes were telling another story. The young man approached her, clearing his throat he gave her a tentative wave.

“Hi.” He greeted her morosely, the woman rolled her eyes turning her back to him. Diaval felt his eyebrow twitched at the obvious dismissal. “Look, I just want to say I’m sorry about my words and…”

“You don’t need to.” Maleficent cut in. “You obviously mean them but this is unimportant for I don’t care what you say or think about me. You can go now and tell Leah I forgive you and you and I are going to be friends forever.”

Maleficent was dripping sarcasm and contained anger from every word, Diaval pursed his lips taking a deep breath.

“Leah asked me to take you home.”

“What?!” Maleficent looked outrage, for a moment her mask faltered and Diaval saw fear and anger there. “I don’t need your pity or your help…”

“Why would I feel pity for you?” Diaval replied confusedly, he lifted his hands stopping any retorted from the woman in front of him.

“Look, Leah asked me to…” Diaval trailed suddenly aware he wasn’t completely sure what Leah wanted from him. He knew Leah wanted him to hook up with this woman because his friend had met her through Stefan and suddenly she thought they were a match made in heaven.

Leah was sweet like this. She met a woman she kind of like and suddenly she was perfect for Diaval. For Diaval was really hard to say 'no' to every set up mainly because Leah used her puppy, dog stare on him. Now, standing in front of this woman who was obviously troubled, have some kind of deal with Stefan and was glaring at him…well, Diaval knew for sure this time around Leah had screw up greatly and her radar for finding the perfect woman for Diaval was broken.

"Well, what did Leah ask you to do?" Maleficent asked a tad impatiently, her brows rising up.

"To make sure you were okay." Diaval finally said. Maleficent tensed, she evaded Diaval's eyes grabbing her mobile again.

"I'm perfectly fine. I just call for a taxi that should be here any minute now. You can go now."

"A taxi?" Diaval snorted. "It would take him at the very least an hour, and then, wherever you want to go, it would take you at least two hours."

"Then, that means I'll wait." The woman replied stubbornly refusing to turn and face Diaval.

Diaval shook his head, he glanced at the woman then turned his head to the building were the reception was being held. He hesitated.

"You can go, I don't need a babysitter or whatever Leah wants you to be." It was the tone of voice Maleficent used what made him decided.

"I can't do that." Diaval finally said. "Come, my car is just over there, I can take you wherever you want."

Maleficent stopped pretending she was playing with her phone, she lifted her face tilting her head until her eyes were firmly locked with Diaval's ones. For the first time, Diaval noticed the tones of green and golden there.

"I don't need…"

"Please, I insist." Diaval spoke softly at her, "I…I judged you and kind of insult you back there. What if you allow me to apologize to you by taking you home? I promise you I'm not a stalker and I won't ask for your phone number or anything."

Then as an afterthought, "Unless you want to give it to me because you realized my handsomely self is worthy of you."

Maleficent felt her lips curled up at the cheeky smile from the man in front of her, she saw those black locks falling on his eyes, his fair complexion made it for him to look really handsome. But she hesitated, her eyes drifted towards the club then back to Diaval. She couldn't afford the taxi, she knew this, she knew when she arrived home she would have to ask Regina for a loan and she hated it. She hated she had to ask for help; she hated even more the help came from Leah.

"I don't feel comfortable with people giving me things for free." Maleficent commented, Diaval nodded.

"I understand, but…look, any friend of Leah is a friend of mine. For me is as simple as that." Diaval offered her a half-smile. "And, I really want to do this, to make up for my harsh comment."

And Maleficent believed him.

For some crazy reason, against all her believes and the warnings in her head, Maleficent believed he was being honest and doing this without seeking personal gain.

"Then, I guess I can take your offer. Just for today."

Diaval smiled brilliantly at her, "Good, then come."

"Aren't you going to say goodbye?" Maleficent questioned.

"Aren't you?" Diaval shoot back, Maleficent tensed her eyes shadowing with hidden emotions.

"No. I've already said good-bye." The woman replied darkly.

Diaval opened the passenger door for Maleficent; the woman snorted rolling her eyes at the gesture.

"I'll meet with Leah tomorrow before her honey moon flight." Diaval explained while entering the driver's side turning on the engine. "And, probably today after she had hot sex with her husband; because she would like to know if I somehow have hot sex with you."

Maleficent pursed her lips glancing at Diaval out of the corner of her eyes, her cheeks warming up a little but her expression cold enough to make Diaval wiped away the half-smile he was wearing. The woman then placed her hands on her lap looking out of the window while Diaval drove out of the private club.

"I thought Leah and Stefan were leaving tonight." Maleficent made the comment with an even voice, evading any eye contact with the man beside her. Diaval frowned, he remembered the scene he had witnessed before replying.

"No, Stefan gifted Leah with a night at the Ironclaw Hotel. They're going to spend their first night as husband and wife there." He replied softly. For a brief moment, he took his eyes from the road to look at Maleficent, the woman had rested her forehead against the window and her expression was one of pure sadness. 

"You know? You can sleep if you want." Diaval finally said. "I can wake you up once we're on the highway."

Maleficent mumbled a 'thank you', she closed her eyes but couldn't bring herself to sleep in a car with a stranger. Diaval couldn't help but think about what kind of relationship this Maleficent and Stefan really had.

Almost three hour later, after the traffic jam in the highway, they reached an average neighborhood. Diaval parked his car in front of an apartment building with kids playing and running down the street. He saw a couple of teens and some adults walking up and down the roads, several cars passed him by as the lights of the city surrounded them. At some point, Diaval had figured out Maleficent hadn't slept in, but she was happy with avoiding any kind of conversation with him. They only spoke a couple of times and only for Maleficent to give him instructions as to how to get her home.

When Diaval parked in front of the building he found himself suddenly uncomfortable for the burning question he had in mind.

"Thank you." Maleficent finally said. "I appreciate you bringing me all the way here."

"It was no problem, really." Diaval trailed off then; before Maleficent could exit the car he spoke. "Look, I want to ask you something."

Maleficent stopped, her whole demeanor changed. Her eyes were wary, she went rigid as if expecting some sort of attack. Diaval hesitated wondering for a moment why was she so defensive all of a sudden.

"What is it?" Even her voice denoted she had raised her guard.

"You and Stefan…" Diaval started but then realized it was the wrong thing to say or mention.

"There is not a 'you and Stefan'." Maleficent's eyes burnt with anger and unshed tears.

"I just…" Diaval spoke again clearly confused about the whole thing, but also rather curious and more determined to know what was happening.

"Thank you for the ride." Maleficent spoke sharply not looking at Diaval. "Have a nice life."

Then, Maleficent left.

Diaval sat there for a long time feeling a burning headache. The whole deal was crazy! 

Just a few days ago he had thought perhaps whatever wariness he felt towards Stefan was just stupid, protective, big brother feelings. Now, this strange situation presented itself to him. He groaned he really needs a nice rest before figuring out what to do. What he had clear, though, was he didn't want Leah to get hurt. He would try to observe the situation closely before making a decision. For a brief moment, Diaval's mind reminded him of Maleficent, of the pain he saw there, the anger, the hatred…

Whatever had happened to her? What was the story behind the strange meeting with Stefan?

_The answers to these questions would come two years later when Diaval would meet with the woman again. This time around, though, the circumstances and their lives would have changed dramatically._

_And they would find themselves unwilling participants of another unexpected meeting and unpleasant circumstances._

 

 


	2. Sneaky Leah

_I never thought I was made to love or be loved._

_You could call this knowledge whatever you want: stupidity, low self-esteem, pity, incapability to be a normal human being. I thought love or this kind of emotion was limited to certain people, not all of us are good at math or history; so perhaps not all of us were good for love._

_Life had taught me disappointment and loneliness would be a constant in my personal story._

_I wished I hadn’t met him, I wished I had gone when I have the time, when I still had a chance…but I stayed because I was an idiot. Because, at some point, I believed in those stupid stories about love and happy endings and all that crap…_

_And because I was still an idiot.._

_… I got to fall in love again, not only with this man I thought annoying and foolish, but also with the most precious, exasperating, kind, foolish and cute little Beastie I have ever had the honor to call my god-daughter._

**Sneaky Leah**

Autumn days were cold and rainy.

The Café was the perfect gateway for the students of the university, the teachers and some of business men working in the offices nearby. It was a small establishment located in a corner of the street, with a warm environment, fresh coffee and a special place for people who wanted to read or continue with their homework.  On rainy days, students and faculty staff were the most common costumers; the small chat was only overshadowed by the drops of water hitting the windows and the thunders resounding in the sky.  

People filled in the small place, sitting around on the tables or sharing the communal sitting room where light music and books were available for them. The Twins attending to the costumers smiled charmingly at both, men and women, while preparing the orders or receiving the payment, the other two baristas, a girl called Wendy and a boy called Thomas rolled their eyes while they distributed the orders all around the café.

In the back, with the door slightly open was Maleficent she oversaw the café from her advantage point while her friend and early associated read over her laptop Maleficent’s latest work.

Maleficent reclined on her chair crossing her legs she eyed Belle Gerard leaned forward, her brown eyes travelled around the screen of the laptop at a fast speed while her lips curled into a sad smile. Maleficent took her eyes away from the woman who had come to her a year and half before asking for a job.  Slender, with rosy cheeks, fair skin and long brown hair; Belle was a kind soul with a shy smile who was just out of college with no work or a place to stay. It had taken some time for Maleficent to accept her request, but when she did Maleficent realized she had made the right choice. It was thanks to Belle the Café had gotten renowned around the neighbor, mainly because the male population had been charmed by the young woman’s smile and rather clumsy nature. But Maleficent couldn’t give Belle the whole credit, Regina had helped as well either by intimidating her students or her patients, between the both of them had made of Maleficent’s small business a successful one.

It was Belle, of course, the first one to propose a reading corner and between the both of them had gotten many donations of different kind of books to fill the bookshelves in the café. Now, two years later, Maleficent was happy to note she had finally started her life anew away from the heartache and the troubles.

“Oh, Mal, I really wish you could put on some happy endings once in a while.” Belle lifted her eyes from the screen; there were tears in her eyes to which Maleficent could only roll her eyes. Belle always cried when reading Maleficent’s stories.

“Happy endings are for fairy tales, Belle. I like to write more realistic stories.”

“Realistic or heat shattering ones?” Belle replied drily. “As always, this was beautiful, I fixed some things but I thing you can pass it to Adam now.”

“Thank you.” Maleficent went to work on her laptop again conscious of Belle’s eyes on her. “Is something the matter?”

Belle bit her lower lip playing nervously with the hem of her shirt; ever since she met Maleficent the woman had tried to present herself as a cold-hearted bitch, with a bitter marrow and an uninterested nature. It had work the very first days of Belle working for her; it all changed soon after when Belle realized Maleficent was only a woman who had been hurt and was trying to protect herself. It had been books the ones opening the windows of friendship and writing what strengthened their friendship.

Belle had never had friends, a bookworm by heart; no one had been too interested in her until Maleficent, Regina and Adam.

“I really wish you stop saying that.” Belle gave her a sympathetic look.

Maleficent furrowed her brows, sending her story to Adam before turning her full attention to Belle.

“Stop saying what, exactly?”

“That life can only give you bitter, hurtful, and sad endings.” Belle rested her cheek on the palm of her hand, her bright eyes focused on Maleficent.

“Experience, dear, can be a great motivator of the reality of the world.” Maleficent whispered. “You should be thankful you never…”

Maleficent was cut off by the door of her office opening completely, she turned around ready to reprimand whoever had dare to interrupt but her words got stuck in her throat when she saw her best friend, Regina Mills, and Anna Agdar a young woman Maleficent had only seen a couple of times in the company of Leah and Stefan.

“Mal…” Regina spoke softly closing the door behind her, Maleficent tensed up she felt Anna’s eyes on her, Regina’s face was tight her lips pursed into a strange gesture.

“Maleficent, we need to talk…” Anna finally said and the woman’s voice broke by the end of her sentence. Something heavy hit Maleficent, she shivered dreading what was to come.

“What happened?”

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Rain kept on falling unmercifully in the city.

The traffic was impossible and the streets were deserted; the office felt cold and lonely. She could hear the sound of people working on their computers, small talk about this and that with whispers around them while the black ribbons adorned the walls as tributes to the lives lost.

Maleficent felt her throat clench holding back her tears; she lifted her chin walking with determination behind Anna. The young woman smiled weakly at her when she opened the door. The small conference room was already full, the round table filled with mourning faces. All but one, a blond woman with delicate features and an obvious beauty. The blond woman lifted her eyes shooting Maleficent a disdainful stare before returning to the documents in front of her.

“I’m sorry everyone.” Anna apologized softly closing the door behind her. “We can start now. Mal, you can sit over there.”

Anna went to sit beside a stern woman wearing a light pink, power suit with glasses adorning her face. Maleficent hesitated when she realized who the man was sitting on the other chair.

Diaval Blackwings had his fist clenched tightly, his cheek resting uncomfortably on top of it. The man glanced at her before returning his attention back at the table. Maleficent tensed sitting beside him not daring to turn around and face the man who was a mask of pure pain.  

“Well, now that all of the involved are, I’ll introduce myself.” The stern woman wearing pink said, she fixed her glasses looking around then going back to the folder in front of her. “My name is Imelda Bangs; I was left in charge of the reading of the Last Will of Leah Dawnlands and Stefan LeRoi.”

The woman glanced at the room a glint of sympathy appearing in her hazel eyes when they focused on Diaval and then on Maleficent. Then her lips pursed when she turned her attention to the blond woman, her eyes narrowed slightly as she fixed the files.

“This is highly unusual, usually the reading of a Will is made after the…the funeral.” Imelda Bangs said shifting uncomfortably, a woman with a blue dress glanced at her nodding briefly. “But, seeing as fate of an infant is a stake and the media just heard about the dead of Stefan after the elections it would be better if we leave everything clear today.”

“With us is the lawyer of Mrs. Leah Dawnlands, Anna Agdar and the lawyer of Mr. Stefan LeRoi, Ursula LeGume.” Imelda pointed with her hand to each woman; she eyed Diaval and Maleficent both of them who were just detached from the situation.

“Then we have Lesley Lawrence, from child welfare services to assure the proceedings regarding the minor, Aurora Dawnlands, is being held to benefit her.” Imelda sighed opening the folder in front of her before placing her hands on the table. “Finally, we have Ms. Maleficent Moors and Mr. Diaval Blackwings, godparents to Aurora Dawnlands and the ones directly mentioned in Mrs. Leah Dawnlands will. Due to the extraordinary circumstances, Henry LeRoi, who is mentioned in Stefan LeRoi’s will, is not present today but I was made aware Ms.LeGume is here representing him as well, is that right?”

“Yes, Ma’am, I was appointed by both brother’s LeRoi to attend to this legal business if anything were to happen to them.”  

Maleficent frowned glancing at the blond woman wondering since when Stefan and Henry had become _brothers._ She felt dizzy at this whole business; her mind hadn’t quite gotten to the place in which Stefan was really dead. Imelda cleared her throat and put a piece of paper from the folder.

“Is there any question or comment before I started reading?” No one said anything so she nodded curtly.

“Very well, then here is the last Will of Leah Dawnlands and Stefan LeRoi.” The stern woman wearing pink spoke, her voice was firm and cold, not giving space to any interruption.

Maleficent felt a void inside her heart, she was still dizzy under the weight of the news. Stefan was dead. An accident. Leah was dead. An accident. How did it happen? Why them? And now, Aurora was alone and orphan.

Maleficent lip quivered but she pursed her lips hiding away her emotions, her green-gold eyes ran around the room focusing on each and every single person present. Most of them had been struck with pain by the news of Leah’s dead. Sweet, kind Leah who decided to accompany Stefan to his meeting in Arendelle to never come back; Stefan deserved everything he got, of that Maleficent had not doubt, but Leah…

“Maleficent?” Anna put her hand on top of hers; Maleficent blinked looking around to see all the present minus Diaval looking at her.

“I…I’m sorry.” She spoke softly shaking her head. “I got…distracted.”

The blond woman from before snorted but Anna gave her a sympathetic look.

“It’s okay, we were saying it is time for you and Diaval to know Aurora’s fate.”

Maleficent tensed her eyes glancing sharply at Anna then at Imelda, beside her she could sense Diaval straightened up placing his hand on the table.

“As it was made official by the christening of the child, Mr. Blackwings and Ms. Moors are Aurora’s godparents.”  The woman in pink recited reading a paper, she glanced on top of her glasses to Diaval and then Maleficent.

“Thus, this makes the both of you joint guardians.” Continued Anna passing around a small folder, Diaval grabbed it eagerly opening and reading through its contents.

Maleficent trembled under the possibilities; she had been invited to the christening by Leah. Reluctantly, and after Regina promised to go with her almost dragging her all the way to the celebration; Maleficent went only to see the ceremony before leaving; but Leah had another thing in mind. That day she had stood beside Diaval as the both of them were named godparents of the child. This didn’t mean Leah would name her, Maleficent, a guardian of Stefan’s child. Leah had known...She knew what tied Maleficent to Stefan; she knew what had happened so, why?

“Aurora, where is she right now?” Diaval asked and for the first time Maleficent noticed the tears in his voice. He was broken, bags under his eyes and sadness written all over his face.

Anna turned to the woman sitting beside her, the blond woman who hadn’t spoken until then cleared her throat shooting Diaval a flirty smile as if the situation didn’t faze her.

“She is under the care of his uncle, Henry LeRoi.”

“No!”

The three lawyers opened their eyes in surprised at the reply from Maleficent and Diaval. Both of them looked horrified and angered by the mere mention of the man. Imelda frowned turning her eyes to Lesley.

“Aurora should have gone to her next-to-kin in which case she should be with my parents or with me.” Diaval said forcefully turning to Anna.

The blond lawyer tilted her head never missing her smile, “Since the accident occurred in Arendelle and Mr.LeRoi was there it was more than obvious he should be taking care of the child.”

Diaval went to speak but it was Maleficent the one who beat it to it, “Henry isn’t even a blood relative of Stefan. His last name wasn’t even LeRoi the last time I heard of him.”

“Well, Mr. Blackwings isn’t related by blood to Mrs.LeRoi and yet he seems to think he has a claim to the child.” The blond woman smiled sweetly.

“He may not be related by blood but he is by law.” Imelda replied dryly. “Or, didn’t you know Mrs.Dawnlands was adopted by the Blackwings family, counselor?”

“Of course, of course and that’s why I am here.” The woman said putting out a file. “Mr.LeRoi has asked the full custody of Aurora LeRoi.”

“Dawnlands.” Diaval said through gritted teeth. “She was named Aurora Dawnlands. And Henry could go and fuck himself if he thinks I’m going to leave my niece with him.”

“Mr.Blackwings!” Imelda exclaimed indignantly. “There is no need of such a language and you, Ms. LeGume, should have known in life Mr.LeRoi and Mrs.Dawnlands left the guardianship of their daughter to her godparents.”

“Oh, I know this.”

Maleficent was getting really tired of the know-it-all attitude of the woman. She was smiling the whole time, so sure she had everything she needed to take the custody of the child and give it in silver plate to Henry fucking LeRoi. Maleficent would be dead before she allowed the little beast to go to the man.

Anna then paled; she glanced at Diaval then at Maleficent.

“You’re referring to the jointed partnership.” Anna finally said.

“Wait a second, what is all this?” Diaval asked with bad contained anger, Ms. LeGume smiled at him.

“Leah LeRoi,” The woman said the name with a sharp, nasty tone, “And Stefan, arranged for the joint guardianship of their daughter as long as she grows up in Mrs.LeRoi’s childhood home. This would mean both her guardians would have to share the home with the girl; but it wouldn’t be right for little Aurora to see one guardian stay with her one week and then they changing schedules. She is a human being, not a dog.”

Maleficent clenched her jaw glaring at the woman intently; she turned to Anna who winced under the fire of her stare.

“Is this true?”

Anna nodded reluctantly, “Sort of. Leah did ask for Aurora to grow in the same neighborhood she and Diaval grow up in, they had already been living in her childhood home so…”

“I won’t move.” Diaval stated suddenly. “I’ll stay with Aurora there and Ms. Moors could come and go whenever she wants, she would always have a room in the house as she deems necessary.”

“A single father?” the blonde lawyer drawled. “Nice, attractive even. Are you sure Ms. Moors is ready to take care of the child, though? I was told she was adverse to the idea of motherhood once.”

“I’m perfectly fine with the idea.” Maleficent replied coldly, her heart freezing under the weight of those words. How did this woman knew…Then, she noticed Ursula Legume was smirking at her and Maleficent knew how this woman knew. Fucking Stefan!

“Still, Mr. LeRoi had a right to fight for the custody of his niece as well.”

“Actually, he doesn’t.” Anna replied shyly glancing at Maleficent, then at Diaval and finally at the lawyer. Anna seemed doubtful for a moment, her hand tapping on a paper she was staring at.

She turned to Diaval and saw pain there before speaking, “Leah was arranging everything to divorce Stefan.”

Diaval froze beside Maleficent; he opened his eyes wide clenching his fists. Maleficent furrowed her brows in wonder. The blond lawyer was left speechless for a long time, she shook her head opening her mouth then closing it again.

“For this she made sure the sole custody of Aurora fell into the hands of Diaval and Maleficent, which means they are the only ones with guardianship rights.” Anna turned to Ursula. “Henry should have known this since he signed as a witness right beside my sister’s signature as Leah’s witness.”

Ursula pursed her lip, arching an eyebrow before smiling again, “Of course, still, Mr.LeRoi thought…”

“He thought wrong.” Anna interrupted blushing at her own boldness. “Besides, Leah had everything arranged. She knew of the legal problems a situation like this could cause overall if Aurora and her whole inheritance came into play.”

Diaval furrowed his brows, eyeing Anna tentatively. Maleficent for her part couldn’t take her eyes off of the blond woman who suddenly seemed very nervous and angered.

“Leah made sure Stefan signed the adoption papers for Aurora.” Anna said looking apologetically. “I was told to not reveal this until a year of the joint guardianship has passed but, seeing the circumstances, I believe it is time for me to show it.”

“A-adoption?” Diaval said weakly grabbing the papers. In there was his name and Maleficent’s one, not only legal guardians. Parents.

“Stefan proposed a probation year. If the guardians could survive a year and stay with Aurora, then Aurora could be legally adopted by them.” Anna hesitated before mumbling, “Even have a right to change her last name.”

Anna shoot Diaval a look the man couldn’t hold; he knew what Anna was talking about. At some point, Leah and he had spoken of these matters. But he never thought…

Imelda read the documents carefully; she frowned nodding now and then before passing the papers to Lesley who narrowed her eyes taking her time in her reading. Lesley finally nodded impressed, placing the papers on the table.  Lesley glanced at the room and then at the blond counselor.

“Everything seems in order, do you have anything else to add, Ms.LeGume?”

The blonde woman hesitated; she sent Maleficent a glare then shook her head.

“No, I’m not.”

“Very well, then as a member of the child services and the person in charge of Aurora Dawnlands case I believe we need to bring the girl home.” The old woman stared pointedly at the blond lawyer. “You will do well to remind Mr.Henry LeRoi of this, also you would ask him to stop the legal actions to try and gain custody of the child. These documents were made way before he was named LeRoi.”

The woman then turned to Diaval and Maleficent, “I hope the both of you know what this means. Aurora Dawnlands is eight months old; she is an orphan and will need all the love and the attention the both of you can get her. To assure the state you are fit to take care of the child, more so if adoption papers have been prepared for the both of you, I’m going to visit you during a year to see how well are you doing. Is this okay?”

“Yes, of course.” Diaval answered softly, Maleficent could only nod beside him.

“Very well, I have everything arrange already.” Lesley said standing up, the woman glanced at Anna then at Diaval and Maleficent. “Transportation is waiting for us in the parking lot, you have thirty minutes that Ms. Agdar has requested to ultimate some details regarding Leah’s possessions.”

 Ursula narrowed her eyes but didn’t say anything; she left the room as soon as Imelda dismissed her. Imelda and Lesley stood up picking up the papers before leaving the conference room.

Finally, Diaval and Maleficent were left behind in the conference room with Anna. Once the door close, Diaval placed his face between his hands shaking lightly. Anna bit her lower lip placing a shaking hand on the man’s shoulders; Maleficent felt uncomfortable shifting in her chair while still glancing at the papers in front of her.

“I’m so sorry, Diaval.” Anna said with a watery voice, she squeezed the man’s shoulder lifting her eyes to see Maleficent glaring at the table. “I’m sorry we have to do this today but, as soon as Elsa told me Henry had Aurora…”

“It’s…It’s fine, Anna. Thank you.” Diaval lifted his face, there were tears in his eyes and his sole expression broke Anna’s heart. “Is…is Aurora doing okay?”

“Yes, Elsa had made sure she isn’t alone with Henry.”

Anna hugged him tightly and Diaval returned the hug; this was the first time Maleficent saw a man crying. His arms were tight around Anna who had some tears rolling down her cheeks; Anna shot her a weak smile.

“You said in a year we can make it official Aurora is _our_ daughter?” Diaval finally asked without noticing the way Maleficent flinched or the look of pure terror crossing her eyes.

Anna nodded, “Leah...she wanted…” Anna shook her head. “I’m sorry, I can’t say it, it would be better if you see it.”

“What do you mean?” Maleficent finally spoke her face was still a blank mask of indifference though her eyes were stormy pools of confusion and fear.

“Leah left some videos for you and…and Aurora.”

Diaval clenched his jaw nodding briefly, “I bet she had fun doing them.”

He tried to smile but all he got was an awful grimace, Anna shrugged tiredly smiling softly.

“She did.”

“She prepared well for this.” Maleficent said frowning lightly, Diaval turned to face the woman his black eyes gleaming with the tears there.

“She lost her parents when she was ten.” Diaval said Maleficent had the sudden urge to wipe away those tears and perhaps comfort the man. She shook her thoughts away, foolish little thoughts.

“She didn’t want Aurora to be unprotected if this were to happen to her.” Diaval mumbled. “But, yes, I agreed, she prepared too well.”

Anna sat on the table crossing her arms, “I thought she told you about the divorce.”

“She didn’t but I knew she was having troubles with _Stefan_.”

“That woman, the lawyer, she was one of his whores.” Maleficent said with venom in her voice. Diaval and Anna turned to her open eyed.

“How do you know?”

“I knew I saw her once, a couple of years ago.” Maleficent said vaguely. “The way she spoke of him, they were lovers and I’m betting now she is in with Henry for the same reason she was with Stefan.”

“Money?” Diaval asked bitterly, Maleficent nodded. “I would be dead before I let Fucking Henry take care of Aurora.”

Maleficent felt her lips curled up, “I agree.”

Diaval nodded glancing at Maleficent, “You…You don’t have to…you know?”

Maleficent went rigid knowing what Diaval meant, she glanced at the papers in front of her with her mind going on a break down. Why? Why would Leah do this? She had called Aurora Beastie front of the woman on the few occasions she saw the both of them. She had mentioned how awfully ugly the girl was…why? You didn’t leave your daughter with a woman who would on several occasions call your child ugly or beast.

“I know.” Maleficent finally answered. Anna hid her smile at their interaction, her heart warming up at the sight.

“I have already called my sister.” Anna stood up going over her suitcase. “She is going to wait for you so you don’t have any troubles when picking Aurora up.”

“Thank you, Anna.” Diaval smiled at the young woman who waved her hand.

“Don’t worry. Go for her, when you return we will meet again so I can give you…” Anna trailed off. “So you can have the things Leah left for you.”

Diaval and Maleficent left the building together, the social services woman was waiting for them at the main entrance. The woman spoke with Diaval and soon she was getting into an official car parked right in front of what Maleficent recognized as Diaval’s car.  The young man made his way to his car stopping at the passenger door. Maleficent hesitated looking around at the wet streets and the people running around with their coats and scarves. What was she doing? A child. A baby. She couldn’t do this. Not now, not ever.

“You just have to come with me to pick her up.” Diaval said to her. “Then you can go. It’s for her, for Aurora, by your reaction I bet you know Henry, don’t you?”

Maleficent trembled with anger, her eyes turned cold as she replied harshly, “Yes, I know him. Let’s go.”

Diaval started the engine, his hands moving the wheel expertly as he followed the official car in front of him. He glanced at Maleficent then at his mobile.

“Are you going to tell me what the deal with Henry is?” Diaval asked Maleficent looked away.

“No.”

“There is something bothering me, Maleficent.” He said turning around the corner. “The fact that Leah didn’t tell me she thought about divorcing Stefan is one of them.”

Maleficent didn’t answer; Diaval nodded briefly accepting the woman’s silence as a refusal to share any stories.  The car ride was silent after they left the bureau and started following the official car out of the city. Arendelle was a small town just two hours away from Maleficent and Diaval’s home; it was a beautiful place mostly visited during the summer season.

Since they were not speaking, Diaval and Maleficent were trapped inside their thoughts. For Diaval the pain was just getting stronger by the minute, he just lost his best friend. His family. He remembered when he received the call from the police the day before, he felt numb breaking the glass he had been holding at that time. His work mates had been startled by his sudden reaction but it had been his father the only one capable of calming him.

“You were in love with her.” The statement caught him by surprised; Diaval furrowed his brow aware of the hot tears rolling down his cheeks. Maleficent was still looking ahead but her comment was hanging heavily in the air.

“I beg your pardon?” Diaval replied weakly.

Maleficent faced the man, her voice dry, “You were in love with her. With Leah.”

“No, no I wasn’t.” He didn’t know why but the mere idea annoyed him; many times before he and Leah had had to fight off people who kept saying they should be together. For them, it wasn’t right, they were too ‘ _siblings’_ to even try a romantic relationship. “She was like a sister to me. I loved her. I…she was…”

Diaval trailed off speeding up a little bit; Maleficent hanged her head moving her hands nervously.

“I’m sorry about your lost.” She finally said. “I really am.”

“She liked you.” Diaval mumbled. “Leah thought highly of you, although I couldn’t tell why. You were always cold and rude to her.”

Maleficent twitched her lips, “I didn’t get it either.”

“I’m sorry about Stefan.” Diaval said even though he didn’t sound sorry at all; he glanced at her gauging her reaction.

Maleficent tensed her eyes downcast, “I think we’re here.”

Diaval sighed turning around to see the official car entering Arendelle, he felt anxious, his heart beating fast wanting nothing else that to meet with Aurora. The rest could wait for a little bit. The place was a huge house in the upper part of the city, last model cars, and houses bigger than Maleficent’s Café showed just how wealthy Henry had become since she last saw him.

For Diaval it was evident this wasn’t a meeting the young woman was looking forward to; but as soon as he stopped the car she exited running to meet with the social service’s woman. Diaval sat there for a moment, thinking before making a decision.

“Call Peter.” He commanded his mobile; the artifact activated dialing the number in his memory.

_#Yes?#_  A youthful voice sound at the other end.

“Peter, how are you doing?” Diaval greeted the voice on the other side with a smile.

_#Well, well, well…if it isn’t Blackwings on the phone, what can I do for you, mate? It’s been a while.#_

“I know.” Diaval trailed off, his voice trembled a little.

_#I’m sorry#_ Peter mumbled sighing _. #I…I heard about Leah. I’m sorry.#_

Diaval clenched his throat breathing deeply to calm himself, “Thank you. Look, I called you because I need a favor.”

_#Of course you do. Whatever you want, Blackwings, what is it?#_

“I need you to investigate someone.” Diaval turned left with his mind set on one single goal.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

“Maleficent.” Henry sneered at the woman; his lips curled up in a nasty smile while his eyes went through her body in a way that made her uncomfortable.

“Henry.” The woman said the name as if it has an awful tasted, the hate was evident not only in her words but also in the way she was glaring at the man.

“It’s been a long time.”

“It is never too long with you.” Maleficent replied coldly moving past the man.

It was then she almost crashed against a beautiful woman. The woman was just as tall as her, she was slender with deep, blue eyes, pale skin, rosy cheeks, pink lips and long platinum blond hair; the woman was, in one word, beautiful. In her arms, fussing and crying was a beautiful baby girl, with blonde hair and rosy cheeks.

“Aurora!” Diaval moved past them taking the girl in his arms, almost instantly, the girl calmed herself.

Maleficent turned her green-golden eyes to Diaval who was rocking the child in his arms in a protective manner. He smiled but there was something broken in his smile, something inside Maleficent stirred. A strange pain crossing her heart at the sight of the baby in Diaval’s arms.

“Good, the kid was making a ruckus inside, I couldn’t hear the game and I was starting to get a headache.” Henry said from behind them, he had entered his place just after Diaval the social services woman was there as well.

“I think she is still teething and is fussy about it.” The young woman said glaring at Henry.

“Thank you, Elsa.” Diaval could barely speak; he evaded Elsa’s eyes when the woman’s eyes softened. “I…this is…Maleficent Moors.”

Elsa opened her eyes turning to Maleficent; she smiled kindly stretching her hand to her. Maleficent doubted a second before shaking it.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Elsa winced. “I mean…Leah…she spoke about you once.”

“Oh, yes, I bet Leah was thrill speaking about Maleficent and Stefan, right?” Henry leered crossing his arms, he didn’t like being ignored.

Lesley Lawrence cleared her throat moving to where Diaval was holding Aurora; she leaned in to see the young girl falling asleep in the man’s arms.

“I see everything is in order.” Lesley said eyeing Henry who rolled his eyes. “Then, the both of you are officially Aurora’s guardians.”

Maleficent gulped concealing her expression; Henry narrowed his eyes never once looking away from Maleficent. He was tempted to say something but Ursula had advised him to cooperate and not say a thing. He bit his cheek clenching his hands around his forearms whishing he could break the stoic expression on Maleficent’s face.

“I packed Aurora’s things already.” Elsa said glancing at Diaval. “I can put them in your car and we can...I mean, you two can go.”

“Thank you, Elsa.” Diaval thanked her again, “You know you can come with us. I can drive back to the city. You’re going to the funeral, right?”

Diaval’s voice broke at the end of the sentence; Elsa nodded glancing at Maleficent who could not take her eyes off of Diaval and the baby.

“Yes, of course.”

Elsa and Maleficent were quick with picking whatever was left of Aurora in Henry’s place. Diaval was signing some of the papers the social service’s woman handed him while receiving the last instructions from her.

Maleficent felt lightheaded she stopped moving placing her hands on top of the car. Elsa glanced at her worriedly hesitating before placing a cold hand on top of hers.

“Are you okay?” She asked eyeing the woman, Maleficent turned her head and her eyes took in the woman beside her.

“Yes.” Maleficent said harshly, Elsa moved away. “Sorry, I just…this is too much…”

Elsa nodded, “I know, Leah was a wonderful woman and a perfect mom. She was born to be a mom. Diaval is devastated. We all are.”

Maleficent swallowed nodding she heard Diaval approaching, Aurora was crying again. He stood in front of the two women rocking Aurora as if he had been doing it all her life. Which, Maleficent bet, he had done so.

“Are you sure you can come with us?” Diaval askd Elsa again, the woman shook her head placing her hand on top of Diaval’s one.

“No, I’ll be there tomorrow, though.”  She blushed lightly when Diaval offered her a soft smile. “Call when you get there?”

“I will.” Diaval then turned to Maleficent, he offered the woman a timid smile while his arms moved.

Maleficent opened her eyes in horror, “No!”

“I can’t hold Aurora and drive at the same time.” Diaval protested but Maleficent shook her head glancing at the girl and then ad Diaval as if they were time bombs.

“No, I’ll drive.”

Diaval pursed his lip turning his right hip towards Maleficent, “You can grab my car keys, they’re in my pocket.”

Maleficent felt her own cheeks burning up just like Elsa’s had done so a moment ago, Elsa watched the scene curiously tilting her head to see if perhaps Maleficent would dare to introduce her hand in Diaval’s front pocket. Aurora started crying again, and Diaval raised his eyebrows impatiently.

“Well? Are you driving or are you going to pick Aurora ad let me drive?”

Maleficent huffed her hand sneaked inside the man’s pocket grabbing his car keys; the clicking sound was loud in Maleficent’s ears. She turned around and went to the driver’s door. Elsa pursed her lips opening the door to the backseat for Diaval.

“Take care and drive save.” Was all Elsa said before she saw the car leaving.

Maleficent didn’t know when she stopped hearing the cries and Diaval’s voice. Maleficent distracted herself with thoughts of her job, of the things she didn’t have in the fridge or the things she may need in the house. She made a mental list of the places she would have to go the next week to obtain more books, or the next story she was going to write.  In simple words, she was trying to take her mind away of the problem at hand. She was about to have a break down, she didn’t know how to deal with this situation. She was lost.

And soon, she found parking the car in a place she wasn’t supposed to know.

Maleficent felt for the very first time a single tear rolling down her cheeks, her knuckles were completely white by the amount of force she was using to grab the wheel. She lifted her eyes to see the passengers on the back seat and found her heart melting at the sight.

Diaval was sprawled on the seat; Aurora was on top of him held protectively against his chest. Both of them were deeply asleep, with Diaval’s mouth slightly open and Aurora drooling all over Diaval’s black shirt.  Maleficent observed the pair with her heart beating fast, what was she going to do now?

Her mobile rang startling Diaval awake. Aurora stirred but kept on sleeping peacefully, the sound of ‘pumped up the kicks’ from Foster and the People kept on sounding in the quietness of the car. Maleficent sought her mobile cursing Belle for playing around with her ringtones. She glanced at the screen to see the name and the picture of Regina there. Diaval blinked his lips curling up a little; he eyed the woman fighting off her mobile until they were engulfed in silence again.

“Where are we?” Diaval placed his hand on top of the baby’s head trying to sit down without waking her up.

“Their home.” Maleficent whispered, Diaval tensed looking at Aurora.

“She looks just like Leah.”

“We should thank the gods.” Maleficent spoke bitterly glancing at Diaval on the rear mirror, Diaval fixed his gaze on her contemplating her for a long time.

“I haven’t seen you since Aurora’s christening.” Diaval didn’t say anything else, but Maleficent understood what he wasn’t asking directly.

“I met with her a couple of times. She…used to go to the Café.” Maleficent opened the door of the car. “I…I’m sorry.”

Diaval sat there watching as Maleficent left the car and made her way to the house. She returned moments later with a blanket, the entrance door was left open while Maleficent helped Diaval with the rest of the things. On several occasions Diaval tried to pass the child onto Maleficent, but the woman was agile to evade any contact with the child. By the time they finally entered the house, Diaval was getting annoyed with Maleficent’s behavior.

“Can you hold her?” Diaval asked exasperatedly. “I really need to go to the bathroom and I’m not going to do it with her in my arms.”

“I have to go.”

“What?” Diaval shook his head not understanding what Maleficent just said.

The woman fidgeted looking everywhere but at him, “I have to go. I cannot stay here, at least not today.”

“You are going to leave me with Aurora today? The first day she doesn’t have her parents?” Diaval couldn’t believe what he was hearing; his black eyes gleamed dangerously while he placed Aurora on her baby seat.

“Look, I didn’t ask for any of this.” Maleficent said waving her hand around. “I don’t even know why _she_ would do something like this. I’m sorry, I really am. But, I’m not mother material; I’m not even godmother material.  I don’t … I’m not ready…”

“You’re not ready?” Diaval whispered dangerously. “What the hell do you think this is it? Do you think I’m ready?”

Maleficent sighed placing her hand on her forehead not understanding where this discussion was going.  Diaval was trembling with bad contain rage; he shook his head ruffling his hair. Aurora stirred on the seat whimpering before she started crying. Maleficent winced and Diaval could only glare at her.

“You know what? Leave. I don’t care.” Diaval turned his back at her tending to the crying baby and ignoring the woman behind him.

By the time Aurora calmed a little Maleficent had already left.

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

Regina Mills frowned standing up from her spot on the sofa. She laid down the book she had been reading to walk towards the door; there was another insistent knock and then another one.

"Okay, I get it, I'm coming." She sounded annoyed, ready to give a piece of her mind to the obtuse human being who insisted on knocking on her door at such a late hour. "What is it?"

Her tone died as soon as she saw Maleficent standing there, the woman was wet with red eyes and a lost expression on her face. Regina looked outside her apartment then at her friend putting her inside her home. Regina placed her hands on Maleficen't shoulders feeling her tremble before hugging her tightly.

"Everything is going to be okay, dear." Regina spoke softly at her. "I promise you, everything is going to be okay."


	3. Common ground

_I never thought of having children._

_Leah had always been the one to imagine a big family with dozens of kids running around in her home. I was still enjoying my life as a bachelor, meeting new people and probably hooking up once in a while with pretty and nice women. I know it wasn’t very mature from my part, I know._

_But my beautiful-self had always caught the attention of people around me and, who was I to deny them my handsomely self?_

_I’m kidding, by the way._

_I was handsome but people usually didn’t see beyond my family name, my parents, my money or even my title as a history teacher in the Ironlands University. I used to date and have good times; I used to accept coffee invitations and more. But all of this changed when Aurora was given to me._

_I had only eyes for the little Princess._

_It didn’t take long, though, for me to open up my heart to another woman beside Aurora._

****

**Common ground**

The rain was impossible that day.

It made of the funeral a more private event in which the press or the curious didn’t show up, or at least they didn’t get close to the people around the graves. Diaval was holding Aurora; his eyes were heavy for the lack of sleep and the tears he had shed for his best friend, his family. He could sense his father thanking the other family members, friends, colleagues that had met both, Leah and Stefan.

Diaval had been detached from the world ever since he was given the news. His arms wrapped protectively around Aurora when Henry greeted his father, he felt the man’s eyes on him and Aurora the whole time before he turned around and left.

Turning his head to one side, Diaval noticed another lone figure to the side. Maleficent was wearing a black power suit, her eyes were covered by dark glasses on her hand was a huge umbrella protecting her from the rain. There was another woman beside her, slender, short, dark hair; the woman was looking at him with strange eyes.  Diaval felt the anger of the night before coming back, his heart contracted in rage and hurt when he remembered the woman left. She left Aurora.

“Diaval?” The young man lifted his head to see his father looking at him worriedly.

“I’m sorry; could you take Aurora for a moment?” Diaval stood up passing the baby to his father, the old man smiled sadly at the girl watching as Diaval marched decisively towards the two women.

Maleficent tensed grateful for the silent support Regina was giving her at the moment, Diaval frowned with his eyes gleaming with silent anger. He stopped right in front of her; he examined her for a moment before speaking.

“I don’t know what you are playing at.” He started as calmly as he could. “But, Leah thought you would be suitable to take care of Aurora.”

“She was wrong.” Maleficent replied feeling defensive; she felt Regina’s eyes on her but decided to ignore it.

“Aurora doesn’t need anyone who is going to abandon her at any moment. She just lost her mother.” Diaval crossed his arms glaring at Maleficent. “You…I could use your help, but if you’re not ready to do this then you can go and only come over whenever the social services lady comes. Just…don’t do this…don’t…Not with Aurora.”

With that being said, Diaval turned around and left.

Maleficent lowered her eyes to the graves, her face expressionless while people started leaving the graveyard. Regina moved beside her, tilting her head while contemplating the man who just left.

“Are you doing okay?” Regina gauged her friend’s expression knowing the words coming from Diaval had hurt Maleficent in ways Regina had seen the night before.

“He is right.”

“Yes, he is, dear.” Regina replied. “What are you going to do?”

“I’m not suit…” Maleficent started only to be stopped by an annoyed Regina.

“Don’t. Don’t come here and give me your pity talk all over again.” Regina placed a reassuring hand on Maleficent’s forearms. “Mal, you are so much more than the broken woman I met a long time ago. I know you care. I know you do. Caring isn’t bad and, perhaps, this is what you need.”

“I need a baby?” Maleficent replied dryly but even as she did so, she felt something warm growing inside off her.

“You need to understand you are worth it.” Regina replied smiling a little. “I’m sorry about everything, I’m sorry about Leah. I know you like to pretend you hate her and that you despise the little beastie…But, you and I, both know better, right?”

Maleficent took off her glasses, wiping away the tears she had been hiding. “Right.”

Approaching the graves, Maleficent knelt grabbing a single flower from the ground, she leaned forward her eye focusing in the last resting place of Leah Dawnlands.

“Thank you.” She whispered more to herself than anyone else before placing the flower in the grave.

Maleficent stood there feeling the cold drops of water touching her skin, her tears mixed up with the rain and her thoughts as stormy as the day.

She didn’t get it but she was terrified off what laid ahead of her. Regina was right. She cared and even if caring destroyed her all over again, she was going to try and do right. Regina extended the umbrella to her and both women left unaware of a pair of black eyes following them close behind.

* * *

* * *

* * *

The door opened only to reveal an old man dressed in black, his dark eyes showed sadness but a glint of curiosity there. The man tilted his head furrowing his brows until recognition took over his features.

“Maleficent Moors.” He said to a bewildered Maleficent.

“You know me, but I don’t think we have been introduced before.” Her tone of voice was even, soft and polite; she examined the man closely noticing certain familiarities in the man’s face.

“I’m Hank Blackwings.” The man presented his hand to Maleficent smiling politely at her, Maleficent took it tense glancing inside the house once in a while.

“A pleasure to meet you.” Maleficent cleared her throat, turning her head to see the rain falling and then back to observe the warm of the house. “I’m sorry to come unannounced and after…after the funeral. I just…”

“Don’t to worry; I was wondering if I was going to meet you today.” Hank moved aside to allow Maleficent entrance to the house.

Maleficent entered and soon she found herself being guide by Hank to the kitchen. The woman stopped at the doorsill leading to the kitchen, her heart clenched at the sight of Aurora covered in chocolate her tiny hands hitting a small spoon against the table. Diaval mumbled fighting of a stain of the same chocolate off of his black shirt. Hank went past Maleficent clearing his throat; Diaval stopped what he was doing his eyes wide open when they noticed Maleficent.

“What are you doing here?” Diaval scowled returning to his task; Hank lifted his eyebrows busying himself with a tea pot.

Maleficent entered the kitchen; her eyes took in the beautiful space with a large center island where food and baby items were scattered around. She returned her attention back to Aurora who was now babbling away while taking the spoon back to her mouth.

“I think we need to talk.” Maleficent replied softly approaching the girl, she lifted her hand ready to reach towards Aurora but hesitating at the last second.

Diaval looked at her out of the corner of his eyes, pursing his lips when Maleficent took her hand away without even attempting to touch Aurora. Hank put the tea pot on the stove shaking his head a little.

“Would you care for a tea, Maleficent? Perhaps some coffee?” Hank didn’t bother with calling her _Ms._ Anything, he looked tired but his smile didn’t falter when he offered something to drink to the woman.

“Tea, thank you.”

“Very well, you may sit down.” Hank moved around the kitchen as if he knew the place, he placed three mugs on top of the counter while putting out the tea bags. “Would you prefer black, green or these curious , flavored with fruits?”

Maleficent looked puzzled, she blinked siting down eyeing Hank and then turning to Diaval who seemed rather entertained with his shirt.

“Black, if you please.” Maleficent glared at Diaval when the young man snorted, Hank nodded and went back to his task at hand.

“What do you want to talk about?” Diaval said suddenly. “I thought everything was said and done today at the cemetery.”

Maleficent winced looking away from Diaval, the young man stopped fighting with the chocolate stain and decided to work on Aurora’s hands and face. He grabbed another wet towel and went to clean the little girl’s hands. Aurora giggled palming the towel babbling and pouting. Diaval softened his expression and this time around Maleficent couldn’t help but center her attention to their interaction.  The man took those baby hands in his carefully cleaning up all the remains of chocolate from there. Then he moved to her face, chuckling slightly at the crunched up nose from Aurora and her attempts to stop the cleaning process.

“There you are, Princess. Good as new.” Diaval then winced watching the dress. “But, I guess you need a change of clothes.”

Aurora lifted her hands grabbing Diaval’s nose, Maleficent saw his eyes pooled up with tears. Diaval clenched his jaw moving away from Aurora abruptly turning around and leaving the room.

“This has been hard on him.” Maleficent jerked up surprise, Hank wasn’t smiling this time when he placed the mug in front of Maleficent. “He and Leah were friends from a very young age. They did everything together, at some point George and I thought our families would join through them.”

“I’m sorry. I really am.” The woman wrapped her cold hands around the mug looking down. “I met Leah, she…didn’t deserve this.”

“No, and now Diaval and you are left to take care of Aurora.” Hank placed his hand on Maleficent’s shoulder making the woman look at him. “This is really hard on him, I appreciate you could come today. He shouldn’t stay alone, not even if he has Aurora.  I wish I could stay but my wife, she has been very sick.”

Maleficent opened her mouth but couldn’t speak, how could she explain to this man she didn’t come here to stay? She was there to speak with Diaval and arrange some kind of schedule or something, but she couldn’t stay. Not with him. Not with her. Not in _Stefan’s_ house.

“I’m…” Maleficent was suddenly interrupted by the sobs coming from Aurora. The girl started crying softly, raising the volume of her whimpers. 

Hank went to her in no time, picking her up while speaking calmly words to her, the old man turned to Maleficent rocking the child in his arms. Little by little, Aurora started calming her face resting on Hank’s shoulder until her deep, blue eyes took notice of Maleficent.

“Whoa, there little one.” Hank chuckled at how strong she was she pulled herself stretching her arms eagerly towards Maleficent.

Maleficent sat frozen her eyes went big when Hank stood in front of her stretching his arms while Aurora tried to get a hold of her.

“I don’t think…” Maleficent trailed off when she found herself full of a fuzzy baby with blonde hair.

Aurora snuggled closer to her closing her eyes even if Maleficent was grabbing her with awkwardness. Hank shook his head when Maleficent shot him a helpless stare.

“She knows you.” It was Diaval the one to speak; the man entered the room with a new shirt on. His eyes were red but no one said anything about his hasty retreat. “She usually doesn’t go to sleep in a stranger’s arms.”

“Leah took her a couple of times to my Café.” Maleficent replied placing her hand on top of Aurora’s back. “I guess she remembers me.”

An awkward silence followed the declaration; Hank drank the last of his tea before turning to his son. He placed his hands on Diaval’s shoulders squeezing lightly.

“I have to go now. Are you going to be okay?”

“Yes, Thank you, dad.” Diaval tried to smile without success. “Don’t worry, if I need anything you’re five houses away.”

Hank chuckled nodding; he then turned to Maleficent bowing his head lightly.

“It was a pleasure to meet you, Maleficent.”

“You too, sir.”

Diaval walked his father out the door leaving Maleficent alone for a moment, she glanced at Aurora and the sight warmed her heart. Silence filled the kitchen, insecurity sneaked inside Maleficent’s mind. She looked around to the neat kitchen, to the baby items, to falling rain in the window. Everything seemed surreal.

She fixed her arm so Aurora could be held with her right arm, still snuggling closer to her. Maleficent drank some of her tea maneuvering her arms while holding the little girl; she was trying to wrap up her mind around the situation she had gotten herself in. Glancing at Aurora, she promised herself to make Regina pay for convincing her of this.

“Do you want me to help you?” Diaval entered the kitchen with his black eyes fixated on Maleficent.

Maleficent faced Diaval unsure as how to answer, Diaval didn’t wait for an answer he picked up Aurora when the girl was startled awake and started crying all over again. Diaval was left baffled at her reaction but Maleficent suddenly felt annoyed.

“What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything!” Diaval replied back in a harsh whisper he rocked Aurora who was still crying stretching out her arms seeking something.

Maleficent rolled her eyes standing up while picking Aurora in her arms again, as soon as she did this the girl sobbed a few times before calming herself. She snuggled closer against Maleficent’s chest making the woman’s heart skip a beat at the heartbreaking sight. Aurora sobbed again babbling softly while her little hand found her way to Maleficent’s locks of light brown hair.

The room soon immersed in a complete silence, Diaval stormy thoughts would turn to Aurora and the woman who was now sharing the guardianship of his niece. Maleficent was terrified. There was no other word to describe the feeling of the warm inside her heart, or the uttered confusion in her mind. Maleficent rocked the girl slowly aware of those black eyes of Diaval on her.

“She misses her.” Diaval finally said. “I miss her.”

Diaval cleared his throat making Maleficent lifted her eyes at him; he crossed his arms pursing his lips while rising his eyebrows.

“What are you doing here?”

“I thought about what you told me.” Maleficent sat back down Aurora was fast asleep.

“And, what have you decided?” Diaval sat down as well, tilting his head he furrowed his brows glancing at the woman.

“I want to help.” There was doubt in her voice her green eyes gleamed strangely when they found Diaval’s black eyes.

It was the most honest thing she would say for the moment and Diaval nodded curtly at her.  He contemplated the woman in front of him, tilting his head his frown deepened.

“I thought you didn’t want kids. That you didn’t want to take care of her.” Diaval was asking a valid question. Stefan’s lawyer had seemed to know about this fact and Maleficent had not denied what the woman said and by Maleficent’s reaction Diaval could tell the woman was not guardian or even mother material for Aurora.

Maleficent tensed her eyes flashing dangerously at Diaval, “You don’t know me. Don’t presume to do so, Mr.Blackwings.”

“I’m not presuming anything, but like I told you my main concern is Aurora’s well-being.” Diaval faced the woman. “You didn’t seem very enthusiastic of the idea of being Aurora’s god-mother, or her guardian. I still remembered the christening and the meeting with the lawyers yesterday.”

It was hard to look menacing with a girl in your arms, still Maleficent straightened up looking down at Diaval.  Aurora stirred in her arms but didn’t wake up.

“Still presuming.” Maleficent spoke gravely. “My reasons for taking care of the girl are my own. I don’t think I have to explain myself to you.”

“Why did she appoint you as a joint guardian? Why?” Diaval finally asked stepping forward. “Leah never mentioned…”

“I don’t know.” Maleficent cut Diaval off, trembling slightly under the pressure of her own questions and worries. “I don’t know what she was thinking! I don’t know why she thought I would be a suitable god-mother for the little beastie or why she thought I should have any legal rights to her. I just don’t know.”

Diaval blinked he tilted his head opening his mouth to speak but then closing it. He narrowed his eyes at maleficent crossing his arms while glaring.

“Did…did you just call Aurora ‘beastie’?”

Maleficent snorted trying to accommodate Aurora on her tired arms, Diaval observed her for a moment watching Maleficent’s discomfort and struggles to not wake the girl but at the same time to change her position. He rolled his eyes moving closer while his arms wrapped around Aurora picking her up and giving Maleficent the rest she needed in her arms.

Maleficent lifted her eyes facing the man in front of her, those black eyes warmed up at the sight of the blonde girl. Then his steel glare was back and he was demanding answers from Maleficent.

“It’s something I used to call her when Leah would bring her to the Café.” Maleficent waved her hand turning around to drink from the mug.

“You called her that and Leah never said anything?” There was a tone of disbelief in Diaval’s voice, he quirked an eyebrow at Maleficent, the woman merely shrugged.

“She seemed delighted.” Maleficent lowered her eyes thinking back to the first time she saw Leah in her Café. She had almost drop an order when the woman entered Maleficent’s space, smiling and waving and then charming Belle and the twins and even Regina.

The little beastie had taken a liking to Maleficent waving her arms enthusiastically, lifting them in a baby demand to be picked up by her. Maleficent had been just as scared then when Leah trusted her child in Maleficent’s arms. Maleficent always thought she would hate Leah and the offspring who was Stefan’s living proof of him getting what he wanted.

But Leah was a persistent pest and her daughter was just…she was just a charming beastie.

“I should go.” Maleficent said suddenly but Diaval moved to close her exit.

“I really could use your help tonight.” He was serene, his face didn’t reveal anything. Still, it was in his eyes where Maleficent saw the pain, she saw desperation and suddenly Maleficent remembered how it was to be there to feel so much grief you could barely stand up.

“You can leave tomorrow, if you want.” Diaval made his way to the living room knowing Maleficent would follow him. He placed Aurora on her baby chair making sure she was secure he turned around.

Maleficent crossed her arms leaning against the threshold; she glanced around the living room for the very first time. Her eyes would delay on the pictures of Leah and Aurora as a newborn, on the pictures with Leah and Diaval an then…Stefan, smiling Stefan beside his wife. Stefan with his daughter, Stefan living someone else dreams.

“I came here to offer you my help.” Maleficent shifted her weight from one foot to the other; she tore her eyes away from the pictures to focus her attention on Diaval. “So, I guess I should stay for tonight, at least. You could use a rest.”

Diaval nodded his hand moving to ruffle his hair. “Yeah, I could.”

“I’m going to make a call, you could take a bath if you want, I’ll watch the beastie.” Maleficent turned around picking up her mobile; she didn’t even give Diaval time to protest at the nickname usage.

For a brief moment, Diaval finally observed Maleficent. She was tense speaking over the phone with a familiar banter and warm in her voice, things Diaval had not noticed the woman was capable of. He observed her rolled her eyes but smile, and then little by little Maleficent seemed to relax speaking softly to whoever was on the other side of the line. Diaval hadn’t forgotten the conversation she and Stefan had on Leah’s wedding, he hadn’t forgotten those little meetings in which Maleficent would look serious and cold or those times in which Stefan would try to act normal whereas Maleficent would look angered and hurt. He didn’t know the story behind them, Leah had asked Diaval to just be nice, to be understanding. Well, he was trying to be understanding, if not for him or her at least for Aurora.

“Do I have something in my face or something?” Maleficent arched an eyebrow at Diaval who merely shook his head and looked away.

“No, sorry, I just…”

“Yes, I know.” Maleficent rolled her eyes moving into the living room. “You like to stare, I remembered.”

“I don’t.” Diaval scowled forcing down his embarrassment. “I just…I was thinking.”

“Well, next time, think without staring at me as if you want to do or say something.” Maleficent turned her back on him in favor to stare out of the window.

Diaval snorted shaking his head, but he couldn’t come up with a retort. He turned around and kept shaking his head while going into the bathroom. He wasn’t staring as if he wanted to do something, right? He just got lost in his thoughts, Maleficent just happened to be there when he was doing so. The woman wasn’t even pretty…

Diaval kept repeating this in his mind, at some point; he would have to convince himself of this.

*****

The night was awkward.

Their conversations were based on monosyllabic words and comments regarding the weather, the situation in the city and how should Aurora eat or be bathed. There wasn’t a lot of interaction between them but there were moments in between Maleficent could actually use to watch the man closely.

He was nervous; there was an air of sorrow around him as he tried to attend to Aurora’s needs. There was a willingness to do right in him, but inexperience was pretty obvious in the way he was still trying to work out the formula milk to feed Aurora or how he was changing the diaper.  He didn’t ask for help even though he knew Maleficent was watching him with curious yet guarded eyes.

Why was he trying so much?

Why wasn’t he panicking?

Maleficent had been having doubts and was still scared of the mere idea of the girl being under her care. She didn’t know how to proceed or if she was a suitable guardian for Stefan’s child; a part of her always thought it would be easier if she hated the little Beastie or even Leah. Everything would have been easier if she hated the both of them.

Thus, the night was spent with Diaval trying to be something he never thought he would be: a parent. Whereas Maleficent only observed and contribute with random comments about the right way of doing certain things; sometimes earning glares and mumbled comments from Diaval.

By morning, Maleficent turned around in the borrowed bed in the guest room. The day was dark and cold, rain had stopped but it was threatening to come back at a later time. She stretched trying to remember how it was she ended up in bed, she sat up slowly noticing only her blouse of the night before and underwear were still on. Maleficent sighed placing a hand on her face waking up to a world of memories.

Diaval had asked her help to bath Aurora; she tried to get out of it but stopped complaining when she saw the tired look on the young man. She helped, bathed Aurora and then put her to bed only to find Diaval fast asleep on the sofa in the living room.

Maleficent stood up putting her pants on grabbing her phone and jacket and leaving the room. The house was unusually quiet, giving her watch a quick glance she realized it was seven am. Maleficent stood still for a second; she looked around the hall until she let out a heavy sigh. Walking slowly she went to Aurora’s room, opening the door she glanced inside expecting to see Aurora in her crib sleeping peacefully. But Maleficent found herself in front of a different scene; on the floor in a bed made of pillows was Diaval. He was on his back his arms wrapped protectively around Aurora who was resting on top of Diaval’s chest. Both of them were fast asleep, mouths open drooling a little.

Maleficent stood there watching them for a minute or so, her hand trembling with emotion holding the doorknob. She turned around closing the door behind her softly and went directly to the kitchen.

Hours later, Diaval came stumbling down the stairs rubbing his eyes and ruffling his hair. He yawned stretching out working out some kinks on his neck as he made his way to the kitchen. The sweet aroma of coffee freshly made reached his nostrils along with the scent of fresh toast and eggs with bacon. Everything was getting cold but it was already served on the counter ready to be warm in the microwave if it was necessary. Diaval opened his eyes surprise suddenly remembering Maleficent had slept in the house the night before.

He moved around the counter to find a single note on the fridge.

_You and Aurora looked comfortable sleeping together; it would have been cruel of me to wake you up. However, I do expect to see you later today, I still think we need to talk about the guardianship and Aurora._

Diaval cracked a smile at the note; he looked over the address shaking his head. He knew the place, of course he knew it. His work place was around the corner and this new revelation only clarified where Leah got the coffee or tea she usually brought to him at his office at the university. Diaval turned around a bubble of sadness in his heart at the thought of Leah, he decided the first thing he need to do was to prepare Aurora her breakfast but, when he went to pick up the bottle, the bottle was already filled with baby formula ready to be taken to Aurora.

Diaval snorted, Maleficent sure was filled with surprises.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

“He is a rather handsome man.” Regina Mills mused distractively, then her lips curled up into a wicked smile. “Hot, wicked hot, like some of my patients would say.”

“Shouldn’t you be working or something?” Maleficent huffed indignantly going back to her laptop while ignoring the knowing stare of Regina and the dreamy one on Belle.

“Dear, I have no patients today.” Regina leaned forward placing her chin on the palm of her hand. “I’m here for you and only you.”

“Oh, Mal, you never mentioned this Diaval was handsome.” Belle smiled at Regina then at Maleficent. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Maleficent rolled her eyes rubbing the bridge of her nose; she knew these two wouldn’t let the topic go until she put a stop to it. Frankly, she didn’t get why the sudden interest in the man; sure he was rather good looking. But, that was it. Besides, this wasn’t the time not the place to speak about such nonsense.

“I don’t know why the both of you are so persistent with this topic.” Maleficent reclined against her chair.

“Well, you stay at his house.” Belle commented shrugging. “And you make him breakfast. I mean, I’ve never heard you mention a guy before and now, all of a sudden, you’re making breakfast and staying at his place. It’s juts…”

“It’s nothing.” Maleficent cut Belle narrowing her eyes at Regina who seemed to be enjoying the turn of this conversation more than she should.

“First of all, I made breakfast because he seemed tired. Taking care of a baby on your own is not easy.” Maleficent shoot Regina a warning glare but Regina merely nodded her head agreeing with her. “Second, I stayed because it was late. I was just trying to be a good person.”

Belle and Regina glanced at each other, they shared a silent conversation Maleficent found irksome. But, thank fully, they didn’t say anything else. Belle sigh shooting Maleficent a contemplative gaze before frowning.

“How was he? How was Aurora?” Belle had met Leah a couple of times; she and Aurora had distracted themselves while Leah engaged Maleficent in some idle talk. The news of the dead of Leah had touched every member of the Café staff in ways Maleficent hadn’t thought possible.

Maleficent tilted her head, her eyes gleaming with the memories of what she saw in Diaval. Surprisingly, the man was easy to read she knew the moment they met at the Will reading it would take some time for him to recover.

“He was shattered.” Regina answered after the silence for Maleficent became too long. “He tried to not show it too much, but he was quite sad.”

“Poor him, I mean…I can imagine losing any of you, guys.” Belle mumbled Regina nodded sharing a half smile with Belle then turning to Maleficent.

“He wasn’t any better last night.” Maleficent finally said. “I guess it would take some time for him to recover.”

The group of women went silent all of them immersed in their own thoughts about the subject. It was Regina the one to break the silence turning the conversation into a more delicate matter. She eyed Maleficent, knowing too well how affected her friend had been by the news of Leah’s and Stefan’s deaths and the guardianship of Aurora.

“What are you going to do?” Regina focused her attention on Maleficent gauging her reactions. “With Aurora, I mean. You and Diaval are her legal guardians and she really needs both of you right now.”

Maleficent nodded gravely her hand playing with a pen on her desk, “I thought about it. I think I can make some space in my schedule to help Mr.Blackwings with the Beastie. I think even with all his good intentions, he is not prepared to take care of a toddler.”

“And you are?” Regina cocked an eyebrow, but her lips curled upwards. “Dear, this is going to take more than ‘space in my schedule’. She is a human being not a hamster you can pass around whenever you can’t feed him.”

“It was only once, I was going on vacations and I know the difference.” Maleficent replied glaring at Regina.

“The thing is, Mal, it’s a child. It’s a great responsibility.” Belle crossed her legs playing with the pages of the book in her lap. “We can help, of course. But making the right decisions of how to raise her and such things…it all comes back to you and Diaval, you guys would have to work on some kind of relationship to make this work.”

“Oh, yes.” Regina leaned forward smiling wickedly. “Let’s talk about you and him working on a relationship, please.”

Maleficent rolled her eyes, “Stop trying to hook me up with some random guy.”

“He is no random guy, dear.”

“Regina…” Maleficent was interrupted by a knock on her door, the three women turned around to see James furrowing his brow sticking out his head from behind the door.

“Sorry boss, there is this guy looking for you.” He said tasting the words as if he couldn’t believe it. “He says you invite him over? Oh, and he has Aurora with him. Oh, also, Ms. Mills, I think Henry needs you.”

Maleficent nodded gravely at James trying to avoid the raise eyebrows and knowing glances from Belle and Regina. Regina chuckled standing up to open the door, there with the blond baby in arms was Diaval, the man was smiling unsure at the little boy tugging at his leg.

“Why you here? Who’s that?” The little kid turned around smiling brightly at Regina. “Mom! Look, a baby.”

“Yes, dear, I can see that.” Regina kneeled down picking Henry up in her arms. “You know the baby, Henry. This is Aurora.”

Henry turned to the little girl narrowing his little eyes; he tilted his head before leaning in to whisper in his mother’s ear.

“Aurora don’t bring his mommy.”

Regina glanced at Diaval, but the young man merely smiled. “Aurora didn’t bring her mommy, Henry. Not his.”

Henry nodded glancing eagerly at Regina still waiting for an explanation. Regina turned to Diaval the man looked impassive but Regina could see the wrinkles in the corner of his eyes, and the lack of light in his eyes.

“Something happened to Leah, Sweetie.” Regina said softly hugging Henry to her. “And Aurora needs aunt Mal and this young man to take care of her. Now, you can’t be rude and ask what happen.”

Regina warned her son when Henry opened his mouth to keep asking questions, he dropped his eyes nodding a little.

“I will explain it to you when you are older, okay?” Regina lifted her son’s chin with a single finger; the little boy pursed his lips nodding eagerly. “Good, now how about we take Aurora with us and go play in the corner?”

“Yes!” Henry wiggled out of his mother’s arms running down the café under the amused stares of some of the costumers.

Regina made sure he wasn’t alone before turning her attention to Diaval, she eyed him carefully before speaking.

“I don’t think we have been introduced properly.” Regina then turned to Maleficent who was still sitting down on her chair, she was looking at Regina anxious and expectant. “My name is Regina Mills, I’m Maleficent’s best friend and an acquaintance of Leah.”

“Oh, uh, hi.” Diaval said looking uncomfortable all of a sudden.

“I’m sorry about Henry; he gets excited when seeing other kids and Aurora is his favorite playmate.” Regina then put a hand on the man’s arm. “I’m sorry about Leah, I didn’t know her very well but…it is no fair.”

Diaval swallowed nodding, “Thank you.”

“I’m sorry too.” Belle appeared from behind Regina she shared a sad smile with Diaval before turning her attention to Aurora. The little girl wriggled in Diaval’s arms stretching her arms towards Belle. “Hello there, Aurora. Oh, I’m so sorry.”

With reluctance, Diaval allowed Aurora to change from his arms to those of Belle. Belle hugged the girl a single tear rolling down. Diaval watched the scene with apprehension, confusion and a burning heart.

“Would you mind if we take her to Henry?” Regina asked. “I know you and Maleficent had a lot to talk about, I promise she would be taken care of.”

“I...yes, sure, she seems to know you guys.” Diaval was still quite astonished he watched Aurora babbling incoherently with Belle replying to her baby talk. Regina followed them rolling her eyes with a smile on her lips.

“She is going to be okay.” Maleficent spoke her eyes softening for a moment. “She really is going to be looked after, everyone in here loves her.”

“I take it Leah came here often?” Diaval asked closing the door behind him.

“Sort of.” Maleficent pointed to a chair in front of her desk, Diaval sat down glancing back at the close door then at Maleficent.

“Thank you for the breakfast today.” Diaval focused his black eyes on the woman, watching closely her sudden discomfort at the mention of the breakfast. “And, thank you for staying last night.”

“You don’t need to thank me.” Maleficent spoke harshly, she straightened up her shoulders rigid throw back while she lifted her face. “Thank you for coming, I believe we really need to speak about the Beas…Aurora.”

Diaval nodded but silence soon filled the room, Maleficent shifted on her chair aware of the man’s eyes on her.

“Would you like something to drink?” The question came harshly, the words stumbled one after the other and Diaval felt foolish.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Maleficent felt amuse, the young man shrugged shaking his head.

“I figure since we’re sharing too many awkward silences we may as well share a drink with it. I forgot you own this place.”

Maleficent stood up moving past Diaval, “Anything special?”

Diaval furrowed his brows in confusion for a moment, Maleficent lifted an impatient eyebrow and Diaval opened his eyes in realization.

“Oh, tea is okay. Black, no sugar.”

Maleficent left the office leaving the door open behind her. Diaval shook his leg, tapping his fingers on his knee; he tilted his head leaning back to see if he could get a glance at Aurora. He could only see the brunette, Belle, smiling brightly at something. He was about to stand up when maleficent was back, she carried a tray with two warm mugs in it. She placed one in front of Diaval and then put the tray on her desk.

“Black tea with no sugar.”

“Thank you.”

They blew softly on the warm beverage looking everywhere but at the other, finally Diaval took a quick sip from his mug. He shivered welcoming the warm from the tea, his black eyes turning to Maleficent.

“I have to go back to work on Monday.” He said. “I can’t skip work anymore but I don’t want to leave Aurora with just anyone.”

Maleficent nodded, she lowered her eyes to her coffee musing over her options. Regina’s and Belle’s words still resounding in her head. They really needed a working relationship, for Aurora.

“I could take care of her.” Maleficent said.

“I was hoping you could.” Diaval placed the mug on the desk passing his hand over his black locks. “I was also thinking we should…I mean, it would be good for Aurora if we were to get to know each other.”

Maleficent lifted her eyebrows her whole body tensing up at the implications of such words. It wasn’t so much Diaval what worried her, it was the fact it had been a long time since she forged any kind of relationship with a stranger, much less a man she had been forced to share a baby. A part of her knew it was fear; another part reminded her it was to make sure Aurora would be raised well. Maleficent decided to ignore the sassy part of her, the one who had a voice much like Regina’s one that asked her why was she afraid of getting to know the young man in front of her. If it was only for Aurora’s well-being, then she shouldn’t be so guarded against knowing Diaval, right?

Maleficent looked at her laptop, then turned to her mug and finally she faced Diaval, “I believe that’s a wise suggestion.”

“You don’t have to make it sound so formal. You can say no and we can work with what he have.” Diaval pursed his lips suddenly feeling irritated by the nonchalant way Maleficent seemed to answer.

“I don’t know you.” Maleficent replied shrugging. “I agree with you, we should get to know one another if we want Aurora to be raised correctly.”

“Also, I’m not very good at establishing new relationships.” Maleficent said as an afterthought, Diaval quirked an eyebrow his eyes gleaming with silent amusement.

“I see.” He lifted the mug to his face covering the smile threatening to erupt from him.

“I take it you want me to pick Aurora up from Leah’s place?” Maleficent asked rather annoyed by Diaval.

“Oh, not really. I could drop her here and go to work.” Diaval commented waving his hand. “I work at Ironlands University.”

“You’re a teacher?” Maleficent couldn’t cover her astonishment at the revelation, this fact only made Diaval smiled more confidently.

“Yes, I am. A History teacher to be more precise.” Diaval then softened his tone, his face went into a melancholic gesture. “Now I know where Leah got the coffee or the tea she usually take to my office. I guess now I will have to come for it here when picking Aurora up. If that’s okay with you, of course.”

Maleficent nodded briefly, “I guess then, we’re going to do this.”

Diaval sighed placing his hand on his neck, closing his eyes for a little while. Maleficent then allowed her eyes to map out the stress features of Diaval, the sudden change in his posture. How his black locks would fall on his eyes and his hands would mess with his hair. Even in tension the man was good looking. Maleficent shook her head looking away; she was going to kill Regina and Belle for putting those thoughts in her head.

“I know I am. I could never leave Aurora.” Diaval answered softly. “I’ll try to be there for Aurora in the same way I was there for Leah. That was my promise to her.”

Maleficent and Diaval turned their attentions at the sound of baby laughter, Maleficent felt her lips curled up at the sight of Henry and Aurora giggling. The little girl clapping happily on Belle’s arms, while Henry was goofing around his mother; when she turned around she saw Diaval was watching her. It was for a brief moment in which they finally took the time to really look at the other.

Maleficent decided to not dabble in dangerous thoughts regarding Diaval Blackwings.

Diaval decided he liked the real smile on Maleficent’s face, it made her green-golden eyes brighter and delightful to look at.

“How about dinner tonight?” Diaval sputtered out suddenly.

Maleficent looked sharply at him, narrowing her eyes seeking for a trick behind the invitation. Diaval almost cringed at his lack of tact, he tried to smile but it only came as a grimace.

“What I mean is, we’re doing this getting to know each other, and I was thinking dinner tonight at…at Leah’s place.” Diaval faced Maleficent trying to conceal any eagerness he suddenly felt. “That way you can spend some time with Aurora, I realize she really likes your company.”

“Oh, that sounds wonderful.” Maleficent felt her eyebrow twitched at the sudden interruption by Regina, the woman was smiling sweetly at them, her eyes tingling with mischief. “I think you could use the company, Mr.Blackwings. And you are right, Aurora does enjoy Mal’s company, even when she is all grumpy.”

Diaval covered his laughter with a fake cough evading the glare coming from Maleficent, “Oh, please, it’s Diaval. I only make my students call me Mr. Blackwings.”

“Very well, Diaval. I believe little Aurora is in some serious need of a diaper change.” Regina watched amusedly as Diaval stood up putting his car keys off of his pocket.

“I forgot to bring the diaper bag.” He exited the office leaving Maleficent with a smug Regina there.

“Dinner is a good way to get to know the other guardian of your god-daughter.” Regina sat down tilting her head unfazed by Maleficent’s glare.

“Grumpy? Sounds wonderful?” Maleficent rolled her eyes. “How old are you? Fifteen?”

“Dear, you really should not act your usual grumpy self.” Regina leaned forward this time around her face took on a more soft expression. “I won’t bother you anymore with this topic; but I’m glad you decide to work this out with Diaval. Aurora needs it.”

Maleficent watched as Belle took Diaval to the restroom, “I know. I guess its dinner tonight and I better get there early if I want something decently made. The man is a mess in the kitchen.”

Regina opened her mouth but soon after closed it when Maleficent stood up pointing a finger at her, “Not a word, Mills, I still know many embarrassing secrets about you I can use whenever I please.”

Regina closed her mouth wisely, but her eyes were speaking for her. Maleficent evaded Regina trying to not think too much; it was only dinner in benefit of Aurora. What else could happen? 

 


	4. The other side of the coin

_I didn’t think about what I was doing._

_I guess a part of me felt guilty for the things Leah and I shared in those brief meetings of hers. I thought at some point I would feel vindicate when the true about Stefan was out there, but the reality was so much different. Leah had loved Stefan with the same fervor and honesty as I did once; perhaps, the only consolation I could give Leah was the fact Stefan had never been so family guide with me as he was with her._

_Regina and Belle also helped, though._

_Aurora was more Leah’s daughter than Stefan’s. The girl did love me, for some unfathomable reason the little beastie liked me. And Diaval Blackwings did need my help. The Beastie wouldn’t be raised with only good intentions._

_I went into this situation with only one thought in mind: Aurora._

_But, by the time I decided to think everything through I realized I was in a much deeper mess than I initially thought and it wasn’t about Aurora anymore. Oh, no, this time around my thoughts turned to Diaval Blackwings._

_And the mere thought of what the man did to me was scary as all the demons in hell._

**The other side of the coin**

 

The door was opened by a half-naked Diaval.

Maleficent Moors stood taken aback by the sight of the man in front of her. Diaval had his hair wet, droplets of water rolling down his forehead, neck and chest. A towel wrapped around his neck with loose, sweatpants covering his legs. He grimaced at the cold breeze of autumn sneaking inside the house through the open door.

“Hi, sorry about this.” He pointed at himself glancing at Maleficent; the woman was still looking at him with a soft blush and eyes wide open. “So, are you going to admire my beautiful self all afternoon or are you going to come in? It is getting rather cold, you know?”

“What?! I don’t even…” Maleficent narrowed her eyes moving past Diaval, making sure to push him away while trying to control her own emotions. “I don’t know what are you talking about, Mr. Blackwings. But next time you answer the door you better put a shirt on. What if the social services woman had been the one knocking on your door?”

“Well, I gather she would be just as impressed as you.” Diaval was smirking wiggling his eyebrows at Maleficent. “And, you can call me Diaval. I rather prefer it.”

Maleficent sputtered indignantly trying to keep her eyes focused on Diaval’s face.

“Shut up!” She finally said lifting her chin while looking away. “Where is the little beastie, _Mr.Blackwings_?”

Diaval laughed moving closer to Maleficent while puffing out his chest; this was the first time he finally felt relax. His mind would bring Leah once in a while, but the grief wasn’t as stronger as it had been the day before. His black eyes sought Maleficent’s ones, with the woman setting her features in a cold façade.

“She is in her room, she made quite a fuss a few minutes ago which is the cause of me attending the door without a shirt on.”

“Well, then, you can go and dress, I’m going to Aurora’s room.”

Maleficent didn’t wait for a reply she simply moved and didn’t stop until she reached Aurora’s room. The baby was sitting down grabbing some chewing toys on her bed, her mouth trying to fit a plushy dog. When she finally stopped, Maleficent realized her heart was beating fast, her face was warm and her mind couldn’t take the image of Diaval’s naked and rather muscular chest.  She scolded herself at her own weakness, it wasn’t acceptable!

And certainly, Diaval Blackwings wasn’t even that handsome.

The woman closed her eyes trying to get her heart beat under control, the sound of cracking bars and enthusiastic babble made her returned her attention to the baby. Aurora was looking at her with a sloppy smile and open arms; she was pressed against the bars of her crib while making sounds. Maleficent couldn’t help but smile approaching the crib.

“There you are, Beastie.” Maleficent face softened almost instantly, her arms wrapped around the baby picking her up from the crib. The baby cooed grabbing Maleficent’s nose while her little lips drew a smile.

Maleficent chuckled holding the girl with her left arm steading her with her torso while she went directly to the door. Once in the kitchen, she realized there were some take-away boxes from a Chinese place. Surprisingly, a very well-known and loved place by Maleficent. The woman narrowed her eyes tilting her head to speak with Aurora.

“I seriously hope he is not feeding you this or I’m going to hit him in that pretty face of his.” Maleficent mumbled pocking Aurora on her nose.

“So, you did think I have a pretty face, eh?”

Maleficent turned around rather fast; her eyes going wide open to see the smug face of Diaval. The man was now wearing a t-shirt completely comfortable with the clothes; his black eyes went from Maleficent to a smiling Aurora.

“See, Princess? I told you I was irresistible.”

Aurora seemed rather distracted by Maleficent’s hair; she glanced lazily at Diaval before leaning closer to the woman. Maleficent felt for the second time that day a warm growing in her cheeks, aware of the light red tingeing her cheeks. She shot a glare to Diaval who couldn’t wipe away the smugness off of his face.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that.” Diaval winked at her; this time around Maleficent rolled her eyes.

“Are you quite done bathing in your own ego? I’m hungry.” Maleficent really hated having been caught off guard with her own private thoughts. A part of her blamed Regina and Belle’s conversation surrounding Diaval.

Diaval nodded looking around the boxes, “Well, I bought Chinese because I wasn’t sure what you like and when I got here I realized there wasn’t any food around. And, I don’t know, I thought we could watch a movie or something.”

This time around Diaval seemed dubious he placed his hand at the back of his neck still looking at the boxes fill with food. Maleficent pursed her lips, glancing at Aurora who seemed rather quiet for an eight month toddler.

“I thought you want us to interact and establish an amiable relationship.” Maleficent cocked her head, her colorful eyes gazing at Diaval. “I don’t know how this _interaction_ could help.”

Diaval furrowed his brows, “ _Interaction?_ You don’t have to make it sound so…business like.”

“I’m not.”

“Yes, you are.” Diaval shook his head. “I just thought… a movie and some takeaway dinner is a good start. Nothing fancy, just enough to start with easy topics.”

Maleficent was surprised.

She didn’t think about it, she just thought they would dine at the dining room and talk about this and that. Perhaps even get to the point in which Diaval would ask about Stefan, something she had decided long before arriving there to not share with him. In few words, she got there prepared to face uncomfortable questions.

“Only light questions?” Maleficent asked narrowing her eyes.

“Yes, you know? Just enough to start this working relationship for Aurora.” Diaval stood expectant, his eyes fixed on Maleficent.

The young woman nodded glancing at Aurora, “I like egg rolls.”

Diaval’s lips quirked upwards, “Well, me too, I think I asked for a whole box of those.”

“Good.” Maleficent turned around looking back at Diaval, “Where are we watching this movie of yours?”

They placed Aurora in between them, the sofa was enough to house the three of them and give them warm and comfortable postures.  Diaval placed the different boxes around the coffee table handing a fork to Maleficent while pressing the play button. A strange silence grew between them; Maleficent made it her task to look straight ahead of her to the TV, her mind working out the plot of the movie while a tiny, little part of her brain remained aware of Diaval. Diaval for his part was working on different topics he could bring forward to start a conversation.  For some unknown reason to him, starting a conversation with Maleficent suddenly became important.

Aurora stirred whimpering softly before breaking down in tears.

Diaval and Maleficent turned at the same time their hands found each other’s when they reached for the baby. Diaval lifted his eyes but Maleficent’s attention was focused on Aurora. The young man shook his head turning to Aurora who was now crying with emotion.

“Come here, Beastie.” Maleficent lifted the girl who was suddenly very uncomfortable; she rocked her slowly while placing her index finger on the baby mouth caressing her gum. She did so delicately until Aurora stopped fussing around.

“What are you doing?” Diaval watched with confusion, Maleficent smiled at the girl while she continued her soft massage on the baby’s gum.

“She is teething.” Maleficent cocked a brow at Diaval. “You knew that, didn’t you?”

“Well…”

“I had to watch over Henry when he was teething as well. This usually helped him.”

Rocking Aurora back and forth while massaging her gum, made the baby leaned forward against Maleficent and fall asleep in no time. Diaval cracked a half smile turning back to the TV, his smile dropped suddenly and Maleficent knew he was thinking about Leah. The colors and the lights coming from the TV projected colorful shadows on them, Maleficent sighed taking a bite of an egg roll while holding Aurora in her arms.

“After the wedding I thought I would never see Leah again.” Maleficent spoke softly; she was looking ahead sensing Diaval’s eyes on her. “But, she appeared one day all smiles and never ending chat speaking about how beautiful was Arendelle or how warm was the Enchanted Forest or just how handsome was her best friend.”

Diaval snorted, “I am beautiful.”

Even if he was trying to be funny, Maleficent identified the sorrow behind his words.

“She usually spoke about the both of you, what you used to do and how a perfect, intelligent and rather handsome man you are.” Maleficent tilted her head giving Diaval a once over shrugging. “She was really hoping you weren’t alone.”

Diaval swallowed his tears, his lip quivering under the emotions he was feeling. He clenched his fists trying to control himself.

“She was always like that.” Diaval finally said. “She didn’t like me being alone, told me I should fall in love because it was the best thing in the world.”

Maleficent remained silent, she wasn’t anyone to contradict the naïve way of thinking from Leah. Diaval sighed wiping away the tears from his eyes while stuffing his mouth with some rice.

“She was difficult to hate.” Maleficent finally said. “She and the beastie were so hard to hate and push away.”

“Why would you do that?” Diaval asked before he could control himself, one glance to Maleficent and he realized it was the wrong thing to ask.

This time it was Maleficent the one who seemed about to cry, she tensed completely her arms wrapping protectively around Aurora.

“That’s a story for another time.” Maleficent finally answer and Diaval didn’t question her.

They went silent for a few minutes, both turning their attention to the TV while their minds navigate in worlds of memories and what ifs. Diaval leaned forward grabbing some vegetables, Maleficent turned her eyes to him then back to Aurora.

“I love this movie.” Diaval said suddenly, the images of a masked man dancing with the protagonist drifted in front of Maleficent’s eyes.

“I’ve never seen it.” The woman confessed and she was soon subjected to Diaval’s unbelievable stare.

“You’re kidding, right?” Diaval shook his head when Maleficent cocked a brow at him. “This is one of the best graphic novels and movies ever. And I mean it, my dad love it because it show exactly what was wrong with the government. What there is still wrong with the government.”

Maleficent frowned turning her attention back to the movie then back to Diaval, “I just never thought much of a movie called V for Vendetta.”

“Oh, we have to watch it again.” Diaval said shaking his head. “I really think this is a masterpiece.”

“Your father, he was a council man, wasn’t he? One of the five pillars in the Parliament” Maleficent asked Diaval, the young man tensed slightly his black eyes gleamed into the darkness as the focused on Maleficent.

“Yes, he was. He retired thinking I was going to follow his footsteps into politics.” Diaval cracked a smile. “I wasn’t that interested even though I could work it out just fine.”

“You told me you were a history teacher?” There was a hint of disbelief in the woman’s voice; this time around Diaval relaxed smiling brightly.

“Yeah, I love history. Ever since I was a kid.” Diaval grabbed another piece of meat from his box and continued. “I wanted to be an archeologist, you know? Like Indiana Jones, but later on I realized I could do so and be even better if I dedicated to history.”

“Any specific field?”

“Ancient History.”

Maleficent nodded moving to lay Aurora on her chair; she covered the baby with a blanket accommodating herself to better look at Diaval. The man lowered his eyes playing with the rest of food he had left.

“Dad tried to convince me to follow him into politics. But mom hit him straight in the head telling him his handsomely, intelligent and quite striking boy would be whatever he wanted.” Diaval grinned wiggling his eyebrows at Maleficent; the woman snorted rolling her eyes.

“So, it was your mother the one to feed your ego?” She asked quite serious although Diaval could see the ghost of a smile on her lips.

“Yeah, I guess it was her.”

For a brief moment, under the lights of the TV they both found each other’s eyes. Diaval was smiling, even with wrinkles at the corner of his eyes, with bags for lack of sleep and an air of sadness, he was looking calm. Maleficent found herself facing another kind face, another tender smile and her heart beat a tad bit faster and her mind raised warnings about being exposed. She looked away first centering her attention on the movie.

“I met Stefan at the orphanage.” Maleficent blurted out not really understanding why she had said this. A part of her just wanted to answer in kind the story Diaval shared with her; another part of her was waiting for the inevitable questioning about her relationship with Stefan. Maleficent was trying to proof herself Diaval was no different and was just being motivated by his own curiosity regarding the past relationship between her and Stefan.

“Hn, I really think you need to see this movie.” Diaval grabbed the remote control of the TV and the DVD, he stopped the movie going to the menu and pressing on the very first scene. “Now, you have to promise me to watch it and then I dare you to contradict me about this being the best movie ever.”

Maleficent narrowed her eyes at Diaval, she was trying to wrap her mind about the fact he didn’t ask anything or at his sudden change of topic. Diaval quirked a brow at her offering a simple curved of his lips. She nodded relaxing a little, feeling grateful for this.

“Very well, let’s see if you are right about the movie.”

They spent the rest of the night in comfortable silence; it wasn’t until the ending credits were rolling up the screen that Diaval noticed Maleficent had fallen asleep. He allowed his eyes to linger on the woman, taking in the softening of her facial features and the tug of her lips. She looked so much calmer than when awake. Standing up, Diaval placed a warm blanket on top of her and went to organize the living room. He stood up and came face to face with a picture of him and Leah; both of them were sitting down on the pavement glancing at the camera with half smiles on their faces. Diaval sighed smiling back at the picture.

“I miss you, Li.” It was all he could say, he turned around and went back to his task of cleaning around while Maleficent and Aurora sleep peacefully on the coach.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Monday arrived with cold winds and the threat of another rainy day.

Maleficent rested her chin on the back of her hand, her golden eyes glancing lazily at the toddler currently crawling around her office. She hadn’t been capable of taking her mind off of the fact she spent all her week-end at Leah’s place. Of course she tried to leave as soon as she woke up with her arms full of a fussy baby and Diaval taking pictures like a mad-man. She tried to claim the phone only to fall back on her back to a giggling Aurora and a laughing Diaval.

This time around he had made breakfast and they had shared some light conversation while attending to Aurora. It had been strange, and by the time the clock hit five in the afternoon, Maleficent ran away. When Monday morning arrived she found herself in front of a well-dressed Diaval holding an overly excited Aurora in his arms. He greeted her with a smile tugging at his lips, handing the girl to her before waving good-bye to the both of them.

Now, she was watching Aurora and cursing her own lack of control over her thoughts.

“You look pensive today.” Belle approached her handing her the new number of her boyfriend’s magazine. “And, you sound strange yesterday, what is it?”

Aurora cooed pulling at Belle’s pants, the woman’s eyes brightened as she picked Aurora up making faces while glancing at Maleficent.

“Am I right, Aurora? Did something happened between Mal and that handsome, god-father of yours?”

“You know, I would love to know what Adam thinks about Diaval as well.” Maleficent commented dryly opening the magazine.

“Adam would be perfectly okay with my assessment of your current interest.” Belle replied smiling cheekily, Maleficent rolled her eyes while she focused her attention on the story with her name on it.

“Tell your boyfriend I thank him for this.” Maleficent waved the magazine smiling.

“Adam loved it. But he also thinks you should try to go for a more happy-ending one.”

“I like this better, more realistic.” Maleficent placed the magazine on her desk standing up to make her way towards Belle.

“So, did anything happen?” Belle watched her anxiously placing Aurora back on the floor where the girl started crawling towards Maleficent.

“I still don’t know what you and Regina expected.” Maleficent knelt down caressing Aurora’s blonde locks. “We eat Chinese, spoke about why he wasn’t into politics like most of his family and we watched a fine movie. Nothing else.”

“That sounds…nice.” Belle sat down biting her lower lip. “I mean, it could sound like a date…”

“But it wasn’t.” Maleficent cut off rather quickly. “We were doing just what we need to do to take care of Aurora.”

Belle nodded tilting her head, “You know? Adam really wanted me to invite you and Regina this week-end to a barbecue and some adult talk.”

“Really? Why are you telling me just now?” Maleficent sat completely on the floor where Aurora started passing to her some of her toys, her little hand wrapped around Maleficent’s fingers moving it up and down.

Belle fidgeted uncomfortably looking out of the office, “Well, it’s just… Adam invited one of his friends. From college.”

Maleficent tensed lifting her eyes while she followed Aurora’s instructions, the little girl was fascinated with her hands making her close and open her hand.

“You’re setting me up.” Maleficent finally said feeling anger bubbled inside her.

“Yes and no.” Belle lifted her hands waving them to stop any reply from Maleficent. “He wants you to meet him, perhaps for you to just meet new people. But he also wants us to share a together time. Look, if you want you can take Aurora, I know Regina is taking Henry and well, Robin would be there and all but just because he and Adam haven’t seen each other in a while.”

Maleficent pursed her lips returning her full attention to Aurora who was now balancing on her legs trying to stand up. Maleficent helped her, her arms holding Aurora up until the girl was standing on shaky legs. Aurora giggled and Maleficent smiled softly at her.

“So, what do you say?” Belle asked tentatively.

“I hate it when you guys try to set me up.” Maleficent commented.

“I know, I promise this has nothing to do with that. We thought you may like Robin,” Belle commented joining Maleficent on the floor. “But, it was just an add bonus to our reunion. Nothing else.”

Maleficent sighed her hands moving to hold Aurora a little longer on her legs before the girl let herself fall on her ass again. Aurora giggled clapping happily.

“I guess I could use the time with you and Regina. I do have to thank Adam for promoting these short stories and Aurora would do well with another kid around.” Maleficent rolled her eyes when Belle clapped, Aurora stopped her crawling and sat down to clap beside Belle.

“But no set ups! No blind dates or anything.” Maleficent said in a dangerous tone, Belle looked sheepishly at her lifting her hands.

“No, Ma’am, I promise.”

Maleficent shook her head watching as Belle stood up and started giving some orders to the twins; she returned her attention to Aurora who was glancing at her.

“What are you looking at, Beastie?”

Aurora tilted her head giggling again before clapping happily. Maleficent chuckled ruffling the baby’s hair.

“Yes, that’s what I thought too.”

Afternoon arrived sooner than Maleficent expected.

She made sure Aurora was safely asleep before stepping out of her office. Since the rain had started around midday, students and professors from the university were filling the café. They had a busy afternoon, unusual for a Monday. Maleficent glanced around making sure no one need her help when her eyes fell upon the form of Diaval. He was talking with two younger girls; the girls were smiling and playing with their hair while battering their eyebrows. Maleficent crossed her arms, pursing her lips at the blatant flirting coming from the young women. Diaval then lifted his head and turned towards her, he smiled turning to say something to the women before making his way towards her.

“Hey.” Diaval grinned looking around before centering his attention on her. “Busy afternoon, eh?”

“Rainy afternoons usually are.” Maleficent glanced back at the two young adults who were now shooting daggers at her. “I didn’t realize some of your _students_ were such avid admirers of your work. You must be popular.”

“What?” Diaval blinked confusedly turning around when Maleficent nodded her head in the direction of the two girls.

“Oh, that.” Diaval winced a little shrugging. “I’m not…They are my students and it’s not going well for them.”

“They thought perhaps if you accept some kind of invitation…”

“No, never.” Maleficent was quite surprised when Diaval answered rapidly with a sharp, firm tone. He was frowning shaking his head. “They’re my students. Nothing else, nothing more. I would never even consider having a relationship of any kind with them.”

Maleficent observed him for a moment, her eyes locking firmly with Diaval’s black ones. She realized Diaval was being honest, not only that but he was offended at her suggestion.

“I apologize, I didn’t think…” Maleficent shut her mouth she swallowed when a sudden realization came to her. Perhaps, not all men were like Stefan. “It wasn’t my intention to offend you.”

“I know, and I guess I get why you said it.” Diaval looked around the café then back at Maleficent. “I guess you’ve seen your share of teacher-student relationships.”

“Uh, excuse me, Mr.Blackwings?” Wendy approached them with a soft blush, the young woman smiled shyly at Diaval with a cup on her hand. “Your tea.”

“Oh, thank you.” Diaval smiled back at Wendy, the girl beamed but soon dropped her gleeful expression when she faced Maleficent arched eyebrow and piercing stare.

“Excuse me.” Wendy left with Maleficent still watching her, she shook her head rolling her eyes.

“Jealous?” Diaval took a sip from his cup smiling cheekily at Maleficent.

“Of what, exactly?” Maleficent question narrowing her eyes, Diaval merely shrugged hiding his smile behind his beverage. “She can act coyly when there isn’t a line of people waiting for her to take their orders.”

Maleficent was still observing him trying to identify the exact reason as to why the young women seemed to be so charmed by Diaval. He must be smart; being a professor at Ironlands University was really important accomplishment in the Academic world. Maleficent curved her lips in deep thought watching from head to toe the man in front of her. Yes, Maleficent could admit the man was also handsome. Perhaps, this was what those young ladies saw in him. Perhaps, it was the same thing Regina and Belle saw in him.

“Come on, you shouldn’t drink your tea standing up.” Maleficent moved aside allowing Diaval to enter her office, for some unknown reason to her; she felt a sudden satisfaction knowing she was the center of a pair of glares from the two young ladies that had spoken with Diaval.

Diaval placed his cup on the desk and went to Aurora who was still sleeping peacefully on her chair. He smiled moving away and sitting down, his black eyes found Maleficent’s pensive ones.

“Are you okay? She didn’t give you any trouble, did she?”

“No, she is a well-behave beastie.”

Diaval snorted blowing his drink, “I still can’t believe Leah didn’t scowled at you for calling her that.”

“I can be very persuasive.” Maleficent replied smirking. “Besides, she allowed it as long as I stopped making up excuses for not meeting her.”

Diaval frowned his eyes observed carefully the way Maleficent went stiff, her shoulders dropped back and her eyes soon found an interesting point on her laptop’s screen. She had said more than what she meant to reveal; Diaval played with the idea of asking questions. Of wanting to know more, but at the same time he decided he should wait.

“So, tomorrow we can meet at the same time?” Diaval asked changing the subject suddenly; it was evident Maleficent felt comfortable with the change of subject.

“Yes, I believe it’s a perfect time.”

“I was wondering if you have something to do tomorrow afternoon.”

Maleficent shook her head, “I don’t think so, why?”

“Aurora has an appointment with her pediatrician.” Diaval shrugged nonchalant. “I thought it would be a good idea if the both of us could be there.”

“That’s actually a good idea; I think I can manage to leave early.”

Diaval smiled finishing his drink; he stood up and went to Aurora picking up her things aware of Maleficent’s eyes on him. Maleficent felt the sudden need to say something, anything to the man; but there were no words coming from her.

“Well, then, I think I should go now.”

“It’s still raining.” Maleficent finally said standing up and following Diaval out of her office.

“Yeah, but I really have some papers to grade and I wouldn’t want to impose…”

“Oh, you wouldn’t.” Belle chose that moment to come in between them. “ It’s raining harder than I’ve seen in many years. You should wait.”

“That’s what I was saying.” Maleficent commented looking over at Belle who looked slightly surprise.

“See? Go on, you can stay at Mal’s office and I promise you, she doesn’t bite.”

“Belle!” Maleficent glared at her friend who was now sharing a laugh with Diaval.

Diaval glanced out of the café the rain looked like a veil of blurry whiteness; Aurora stirred in her chair but otherwise didn’t move or wake up. He turned to see an expectant Maleficent and an encouraging Belle.

“I guess you are right, I could stay a little longer. If you don’t mind?”

Maleficent shook her head signaling her office with her right hand, the woman felt her lips curved.

“Go on, would you like something to drink?”

“Well, perhaps another tea? I really love the tea you serve here.”

Maleficent nodded and went directly to the counter, Wendy shoot her an amazed stare but otherwise continue to serve the different orders. Diaval glanced at Maleficent for a moment, shaking his head he returned to the office. Belle from her part was beaming, satisfied by what she saw. She made it her duty to call and inform Regina as soon as she had the time to call her.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Her flat felt empty and cold.

Maleficent walked around leaving her heels at the door and her bare feet enjoy the fresh touch of cold floor. She walked directly into her room taking off her skirt and the blouse she used that day, little by little she got naked and entered the shower allowing the warm spry of water to touch her skin.

The water rolled down her body as she applied some shower gel to her skin, her thoughts a mixture of confusion and memories of the last few days. It felt as if Stefan had died so long ago, but only days separated her from the day she received the news from Anna. Maleficent worked her fingertips on the kinks on her neck, closing her eyes while the water splashed softly on her face.

A glimpse of black eyes and sorrowful smile flashed before her mind, Maleficent opened her eyes stopping any movements from her body.

The man Leah had tried to set her up with but the one Maleficent didn’t even try to meet on their first introduction. It was the same man she had ignored treating him coldly yet politely in the few occasions they met.

Why was she thinking about the man again?

Maleficent scolded herself reminding her flickering heart and her dubious mind of the times she had trusted men with kind eyes and sorrowful smiles; those were the kind who usually got you hurt. The ones ready to use you.

_But, Diaval doesn’t seem the type, does he?_

A traitorous voice whispered in her ear, Maleficent got out of the shower grabbing her towel and drying her hair and body. She shook her head convincing herself Diaval was just kind because of Aurora, nothing else. Besides, the man was obviously in love with Leah, her dead had almost shattered him even now Maleficent could see the silent pain in his eyes, glistening at the corner of those black irises.

_But, he wasn’t so sad or so shattered when you made him company…perhaps, he just needed some company. Adult company._

Maleficent put on her nightwear turning on her TV and focusing her attention to the daily news. She tried to ignore the voice in her head, a voice that sounded familiar. When Maleficent focused on the news she felt a sudden emptiness in her when the face of Stefan and Leah greeted her from the screen.

The reporter was speaking about the investigation regarding the accident; since the elections of the Senate were getting closer rumors about fool play had spread like wildfire.  But, according to the final official report, it had been an accident, a mishap caused by the driver of the LeRoi’s car that had led to their deaths. Maleficent clenched her fists remembering her last talk with Leah, the woman had been strange. Sad. She had asked Maleficent to be honest and Maleficent had complied. Leah had thanked her by the end of her story; she had stood up and hugged her tightly apologizing for something that wasn’t even her fault. And Maleficent returned the hug telling her there wasn’t anything to forgive, Leah was a good woman and a good friend.

The phone on her nightstand rang waking her from her remembrance, she sighed leaning forward to grab her phone.

“Hello?”

_#You know? There was a time when you would call me and tell me everything that went on with this man of yours.#_  

The voice at the other side of the line stopped, then added wryly. _#Not that there weren’t many men to begin with.#_

“Thank you, Regina, now I really feel special.” Maleficent rolled her eyes with a smile tugging at her lips when the rich laughter of her best friend filled her ears.

_#Sorry, dear. I was just telling the true.#_

“I know. How is Henry?”

_#He is doing fine, asking for the princess. But you’re not going to distract me of my goal, Mal#_ Maleficent rolled her eyes, of course not. Regina was like a dog with a bone.

_#Tell me, how was your weekend? And tell me, frankly, how are you feeling?#_

Maleficent accommodated herself on her bed lowering the volume of her TV while speaking on the phone.

“It was strange. Nothing out of the ordinary, he bought Chinese and I helped him around with Aurora before setting everything up to watch a movie.” Maleficent felt foolish, she remembered those times when she was younger and had the fortune of meeting Regina, telling her about her ‘dates’ with Stefan.

_#That was rather nice.#_

“It was.” Maleficent trailed off hearing the heavy sigh from Regina.

_#And, how are you feeling?#_

Maleficent opened her mouth to say ‘fine’ but stopped. She considered herself, the situation she was in, her recent thoughts. She knew what Regina was asking, she had come to her house four days prior crying and feeling miserable.

“I don’t know.” She answered honestly.

_#I knew you would say that. #_ Regina made some noise with her mouth before speaking again. _#Diaval called me that same Saturday, asking me what would be a suitable dinner for you.#_

“He did what?” Maleficent exclaimed puzzle. “Why?”

_#I don’t know but I know how you answer to someone acting kindly to you. I know how you answer when someone not only acts kind but also interested. I just thought you should know this.#_

“Why?”

_#Because, Mal, there is always another side of the coin we usually don’t consider for fear of finding what we’re longing for.#_

Maleficent felt her heart skip a beat, she started changing the channels while trying to come up with a good retort. In the end she settled for what she knew.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

_#Mal, I will be destroyed, shattered if I were to lose you. Even with Henry by my side, losing you would make me really miserable#_ Regina’s voice was filled with sudden emotion, Maleficent furrowed her brows deciding to keep her doubts and questions for herself.

_#He just lost his best friend. I’m not asking you date him or anything, I’m just asking to not run away if you start getting close to him. He really needs someone, Mal. #_

“I know.” Maleficent rubbed her eyes trying to grasp the meaning behind the conversation but any understanding eluded her for the moment. He knew what Regina was talking about; she had seen the pain in those black eyes. Diaval was doing such a good job at hiding his feelings for a moment he almost fooled Maleficent.

But Regina was right, Maleficent would be shattered if she ever lost Regina or even Belle. She could only imagine what Diaval must be feeling at having lost the woman he met since they were Aurora’s age.

“I know what you mean. I just…”

_#He is not Stefan. You should stop comparing every man you met with that bastard.#_

“What have I told you about trying to _analyze_ me?” Maleficent hissed rather irritated.

_#Maleficent, I’m serious.#_

“I know you are, _mother._ ” Maleficent smirked when Regina let out a frustrated huff.

_#Well, then, at least tell me you are getting to know him without being your usual bitchy self.#_

This time around it was Maleficent the one to huff in indignation, “I’m not…I…”

Maleficent took a deep breath, “I’m not being bitchy. I’m trying not to. You could say we have come to a nice understanding.”

_# I guess that’s good then. How is Aurora doing?#_

From that point on the conversation changed and Maleficent felt safe sharing stories about Aurora. They spoke lightly of what Maleficent should ask to the doctor and if the both of them would attend Adam’s barbecue. By the time Maleficent hang up she was feeling lighter. Speaking with Regina usually helped her mood and it made her felt relaxed. Changing channels Maleficent discovered one of the movie channels was transmitting ‘V for Vendetta’, she smiled inwardly moving under her blankets to watch the movie.

Her last thought just before falling asleep was that Diaval was right. The movie was a good one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, as you can see I'm working on another Maleval story because there aren't enough out there! Anyway, this one is a version of the movie 'Life as we Know it' which I thought would fit Diaval and Maleficent perfectly. Also, you will see many familiar characters in here,, over all Regina Mills from Once Upon a Time because in the TV series she and Maleficent are best friends and I thought in this universe that may be perfect. Some character from the show may appeared her but only as support characters, nothing else. This is going to be set in a modern setting with a slow build. I really hope you like it, comments, suggestions and such are very welcome.


End file.
